


Irving apartment

by eaintdarkside



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: 우주전쟁없는 소소한 분위기의 크루들이 보고 싶어서... //ㅅ//!





	1. Chapter 1

그 이후 어빙 아파트는 다른 이름으로 불렸다.

  
  
Irving apartment  
  
  
  
2262.01.14 엔터프라이즈. 메디베이.  
  
닥터 푸리에게 사물함을 이용하라고 조언한 건 맥코이였다. 원리원칙대로 생활하는 남자는 개인술을 함선으로 올리지 못하는 것을 늘 아쉬워했고 몇 개월의 탐사기간 내내 신테올을 홀짝거리며 인상을 찌푸리고 있었기 때문이다. 세번째 출항때 두 사람은 합심해서 술 다섯병을 사물함에 숨겼다. 지금 뜯은건 세번째 병이다.  
  
"가고 싶어하는 사람이 많아." 남자는 치즈 조각을 포크로 꾹 찍으며 말을 이었다. "솔직히 말하면 나도 바라고 있고. 그래도 자네에게 먼저 기회를 주고 싶었어."  
  
CMO는 테이블에 팔꿈치를 기대고 자신의 믿음직한 후임을 바라본다. 함선시각 자정. 두 사람은 메디컬 베이 당직 근무 중이다. 엔터프라이즈는 사고 없이 평온한 시간을 보내고 있다.  
  
"자네 경력에 큰 도움이 될거야."  
  
15개월간의 전출근무. 이종간 의학교류 그룹에 지구가 포함되며 우수한 의료인력교환 플랜에 지원자를 모집하고 있었다. 근무지는 벌칸. 아니면 데노뷸라. 대단한 커리어를 쌓을 수 있다. 함선의의 한계에서 벗어나 항성계 혹은 연방권 전체를 경험할 수 있는 진귀한 기회. 닥터 푸리도 놓치고 싶지 않았을것이다. 그런 기회를 남자는 맥코이에게 양보하겠다고 제안한다.  
  
"좋은 기회라고 생각해. HQ에서는 지원가능자 리스트를 처음부터 뽑아놓은 상태였어. 심지어 우선권이 있는 함선도 있었고. 우리 배가 그 중 하나지." 고개를 기울이며 덧붙인다. "뭐, 누가 뭐래도 엔터프라이즈고."  
  
본즈는 갈색 액체를 물끄러미 내려다본다. CMO의 말이 맞다. 흔치 않은 기회다. 교류그룹의 의학 기술은 상당수준이었고, 스타플릿에서도 배울 수 없던 스킬을 직접 경험할 수 있었다. 남부 출신의 의사가 진한 눈썹을 들어올렸다. 남자는 쉬 대답을 끄집어 내지 못한다. 보기 좋은 입술이 벌어졌다 다물렸다를 반복했다. 본즈는 우주를 싫어했다. 교류기간 내내 그는 육지를 밟고 있을 것이다. 최고의 근무환경이다. 그래도 마음에 걸리는 사람이 하나 있었다.  
  
"부함장이 걱정되나?"  
  
맥코이는 쓰게 웃었다. 속내를 들킨것이 민망했는지 양 손이 산만해진다. 앞머리를 올리고 뒷목을 쓸고 눈동자가 이곳저곳을 향했다. 푸리는 미소했다.  
  
"걱정말게. 커크 중령의 알러지 리스트는 나도 갖고 있어."  
"물론 그러시죠. 네. 그렇죠. 그냥 저는..."   
  
CMO가 따뜻한 음성으로 대답했다.  
  
"커크 중령이 자네와 가까운 사이라는 거 알아. 하지만 친구 따라 어디까지 가려고. 자네도 자네에게 좋은 걸 선택해야지. 우주공포증 모임까지 만드는 사람이 왜 함선에 남는 걸 고민하는거야."  
  
큰 손을 뻗어 후임의 단단한 상완을 도닥인다.  
  
"맥코이. 평생 다시 없을 기회야. 난 자네가 이종의료그룹에서 누구보다 뛰어난 스킬을 배울 수 있을거라 자신해. 내가 자넬 알아. 계속 옆에서 봐 왔잖나."  
  
까만 눈이 생각이 복잡한 남자를 응시한다.  
  
"자네 친구는 내가 책임지고 돌봐주지. 약속해. 그리고 자네가 교류 그룹 일을 모두 마치고 두 번째 일정이 시작되면 내게도 기회를 주면 좋겠어. 함선을 오래 탔더니 피로하고."  
  
그리곤 잠깐 말을 끊는다. 푸리는 생각이 복잡했는지 눈살을 찌푸리며 길게 숨을 내쉬었다.  
  
"뭐, 그냥 들리는 소문이지만. 1-2년 내로 함장님이 제독 승진하실거란 말이 있어. 그러실 때가 되긴 했지."  
"그렇습니까?"  
"응. 그 때까지 파이크 함장님의 보필을 계속 할까 해. 그리고 함장님이 하선하시면 나도 하선해서 다음 타임에 지원해보려고. 덕분에 이 배는 장기 탐사 임무는 물 건너 갔고 계속 3-6개월짜리 탐사만 받게 되겠지. 자네가 여기 남아서 배울게 거의 없을거란 소리야."  
  
본즈는 두꺼운 눈썹을 좁힌채 푸리를 바라본다. CMO가 자리에서 일어났다. 환자들 상태를 살펴보려는 모양이다. 커다란 손을 뻗어 맥코이의 어깨를 두드린다.  
  
"열흘 시간있어. 잘 고민해봐. 결정되면 알려주고."  
  
막 돌아서는 CMO를 향해 본즈의 머뭇대는 목소리가 흘러나왔다.  
  
"저기, 그 신청 어디에 하면 됩니까?"  
  
  


  
  
"포킹 죽고 싶다."  
  
스코티는 낡은 철제 의자에 널부러져 어두운 천장을 본다. 킨저가 저 끝에서 파이프를 고치고 있었다. 끼익, 끼익하는 소리가 반복해서 울린다. 공학자는 고개만 옆으로 기울여 자신의 오랜 동료를 바라보다가 다시 높은 천장으로 시선을 돌렸다.  
  
드디어 트랜스워프 공식을 완성했다. 이 빌어먹게 춥고, 위험하고, 사람없고, 먹을거라고는 단백질 블럭밖에 없는 곳에서 기를 쓰며 만들었다. 비록 아처 제독의 개는 찾을 수 없었지만. (스코티는 속으로 멍멍이가 부디 원자 상태로 우주에서 행복하고 평화로운 시간을 보내고 있길 바랬다.) 어찌되었든 그 누구도 발견하지 못한 대단한 업적이었다. 스코티는 해당 내용을 정리해 스타플릿 HQ에 보냈다. 모든 권리를 연방에 이임한다는 말도 썼다. 대신 이 곳에서 풀어달라고 했다. 그것만 해 주면 뭐든 원하는 대로 해 주겠다고. 정말 뭐든.  
  
그런데 답장이 없다. 역사에 길이 남을 위대한 발견을 했는데! 빌어먹을 1주일이 지나는 동안 스코티는 딱딱하게 마른 단백질 블럭을 입 안에서 녹여 먹으며 할 수 있는 모든 욕설을 속으로 읊조렸다. 분명 아처 제독이 막고 있는 거겠지? 망할 자식. 내가 일부러 그랬나. 다시 못 돌아올 줄 알았으면 그 녀석을 대상으로 하지도 않았을 것이다. 아니면 내가 발견하기 전에 먼저 찾은 놈이 있나?! 그건 아니다. HQ에 보내기 전에 꼼꼼히 기술 데이터를 살펴보았으니까. 남자는 눈썹을 처량하게 기울이며 입술을 내민다.   
  
샌드위치. 샌드위치 반 쪽만 먹어봤으면 소원이 없겠다. 샌드위치 생각을 하면서 트랜스워프 공식을 만들었다. 이걸 다 만들어야 얇고 풍미가 좋은 햄과 싱싱한 야채가 듬뿍 들어간 부드럽고 아삭한 샌드위치를 먹을 수 있다고. 원없이 먹을 수 있다고. 10개쯤 그 자리에서 모두 먹어치워주겠다고 결심했다. 정말 10개 먹을 수 있었다. 정말이다.  
  
근데 연락이 와야 10개를 먹던 5개를 먹던 할 게 아닌가.  
  
깨진 파이프를 모두 교체했는지 킨저가 자리에서 일어났다. 아, 이제 스팀 좀 나오겠구만. 얼어 죽는 줄 알았네. 더운 스팀이 나오는 파이프가 노후되어 지난 밤부터 연구소 내부가 얼음장이었다. 몽고메리가 기운없이 쳐져있던 이유의 3할 정도는 저것이었다.   
  
"헤이 킨저. 럼 한 잔 할래?"  
  
키 작은 동료가 어깨를 으쓱이며 싫다는 소리를 낸다. 스캇이 오만상을 찌푸렸다.  
  
  
  
  
파이크는 패드에 도착한 개인 메시지를 확인하고 부드럽게 미소한다. 짐은 술잔을 기울이며 자신의 상관을 흘끔거렸다.  
  
"누군데요?"  
"스팍 중령."  
  
스팍. 그 이름을 모르는 사람은 플릿에 별로 없다. 스타플릿 최초의 벌칸. 최우수 졸업생. 딱딱한 교관. 과학탐사선 베인브릿지 호의 부함장. 짐은 생도 시절을 떠올린다. 맞아. 그 뭐... 무슨 테스트가 있었는데 통과한 사람이 아무도 없었다. 물론 자신도. 체콥과 공모해 해킹을 시도하려 했지만 안타깝게도 그 가엾은 어린 천재는 맥케나의 괴롭힘으로 배탈이 나 메디컬 센터에 입원했었지. 덕분에 통과 못한채로 졸업했고. 근데 그 테스트 이름이 뭐였더라?  
  
"벌칸은 실용적이라 안부 인사 같은건 하지 않아. 다른 함선으로 떠나고 1년이 지나도록 아무 소식이 없길래 통신을 넣었더니 도리어 그 쪽에서 무슨 일이 있는지 묻더군."  
"벌칸들 다 그렇죠 뭐."  
  
고개를 저으며 눈썹을 으쓱인다. 엔터프라이즈의 부함장으로 근무한지 2년. 정 떨어지는 벌칸은 질리게 만나봤다. 대화 할 때마다 지적 생명체와 이야기 중인지 백과사전과 이야기 중인지 헷갈렸었지.  
  
휴게실의 넓은 창으로 워프의 푸른 빛무리가 현란한 물결을 그린다. 파이크가 등받이에 깊이 기대며 반대편 벽을 바라봤다.  
  
"그래도 이 친구가 기특한 건 내 의도를 알아듣고 3개월에 한 번씩 안부를 묻는다는거야. 정확히 3개월 째 19일에."  
  
짐은 킬킬거렸다.  
  
"진짜 기특하네요. 그래서 뭐라는데요?"  
"레귤러스에서 벌칸으로 향하고 있다는 군. 새롭게 발견된 물질이 있는데 실험중이라고."  
"안부 맞아요? 보고 같은데."  
"이런 식이 아니면 할 말이 없는거지." 크리스토퍼는 미소한다. "가끔 이럴땐 귀엽기도 하고."  
"귀엽..." 짐이 오만상을 찌푸렸다. "파이크 아저씨. 어디가서 그런 말씀 마세요. 사람들이 질겁할걸요?"  
"욘석. 넌 스팍이랑 함께 일 해 본적도 없잖아."  
  
젊은 부함장은 얼굴을 우스꽝스럽게 만들었다.  
  
"그 스팍이라면 소문이 차고 넘치잖아요."  
"직접 만난 적은 없지?"  
  
술을 삼키며 대꾸한다.  
  
"뭐, 그건 그렇죠."  
"그것 봐. 스팍은 좀 길게 사귀어봐야 진가를 알 수 있는 사람이야."  
  
통신기의 비프음이 울렸다. 파이크가 받는다.  
  
"함장이다."  
\- 맥케나입니다. 코린스까지 30분 남았습니다.  
"알았어. 곧 브릿지로 가지."  
  
기계를 닫으며 크리스토퍼가 깊이 숨을 들이마신다. 최근 임무가 쉴 새 없이 이어지고 있다. 지구로 복귀하기까지 적어도 5개월은 남았다. 코린스 일정이 끝나면 바로 인근의 미탐사 행성을 살펴야한다. 코린스에서 지질학자 두 명이 동행할 예정이다. 파이크는 컵을 세척기에 넣으며 질문했다.  
  
"특별한 일정은 없고?"  
"네. 같이 내려갈까요?"  
"그래. 그렇게 하는 게 좋겠어."  
  
  
  
  
"바보아냐."  
  
브릿지가 조용해진다. 항해사의 하얀 얼굴이 더 창백해졌다. 우후라는 눈살을 찌푸리며 뒤를 돌아본다.  
  
"내가 아까 뭐라고 그랬어. 22분에 스위치 올리라고 했잖아?"  
"쩌기... 아까 25분이라고..."  
  
맥케나는 어이없다는 듯 헛웃음을 터트린다.  
  
"선배한테 막말한다? 야, 소위. 내 말이 우스워?"  
"째송...째송합니다..."  
  
맥케나가 체콥을 괴롭혔던건 아카데미 때부터 있던 일이다. 그녀는 엘리트 그룹인 레드 스쿼드의 일원이었고 실력이 출중해 졸업 후 즉시 엔터프라이즈의 조타수로 올라왔다. 그 누구도 맥케나의 비위를 거스르지 못했다. 특히 이렇게 함장도, 부함장도 없을때는 더더욱. 두 사람은 탐사에 내려갔다. 적어도 1시간은 별 일 없이 조용할 것이다. 아니, 별 일 없는 건 아니지. 자리에서 일어나며 우후라가 속으로 생각한다. 체콥에겐 지옥같은 시간일테다.  
  
"대위님."  
  
턱을 높이 들고 그녀가 카일을 호명한다. 맥케나가 돌아봤다.  
  
"체콥 소위가 제 일을 도와줬으면 하는데요. 함께 D 데크에 다녀오겠습니다."  
"거긴 왜."  
  
인상을 찌푸리는 조타수를 태연하게 응시하며 우후라가 대꾸했다.  
  
"언어그룹에서 사용하는 쿼터에 시스템 문제가 있습니다. 빔다운 한지 5분도 되지 않았고, 쿼터는 바로 근처니 시간은 오래 걸리지 않을겁니다."  
"이따 내려가. 자리 지켜, 중위."  
  
짜증스러워하며 시선을 돌리는 임시 함장을 향해 니요타가 답한다.  
  
"아, 그럼 브릿지 내부 녹음본이나 확인하죠. 체콥 소위가 대위님의 명령을 제대로 듣지 않았으니 증거가 필요하시겠죠. 징계할 수 있는 자료가 될 겁니다."  
  
우후라가 자리에 도로 앉는다. 브릿지 모두가 알고 있었다. 맥케나가 체콥을 괴롭히기 위해 거짓말을 하고 있다는 걸. 그녀는 분명 25분이라고 했다. 카일은 울그락불그락한 얼굴로 우후라를 노려봤고 빨리 다녀와. 하고 내뱉었다. 니요타는 매끄럽게 자리에서 일어난다.  
  
"감사합니다. 체콥. 잠깐 같이 가자."  
  
창백한 항해사는 누가 봐도 불쌍할 정도로 임시 함장의 눈치를 보며 우후라에게 다가갔다. 그녀가 어린 항해사의 팔을 꽉 잡았다.  
  
  
  
  
잠겨있는 언어그룹 쿼터에서 체콥은 고개를 푹 숙이고 앉아 있었다. 우후라는 그 앞에 따뜻한 차를 내려준다. 맞은 편에 앉았다. 체콥의 낮은, 잠긴 음성이 흘러나왔다.  
  
"...끄만 두려고요..."  
"파벨."  
"떠 못하겠어요. 쩌 3년 참았는데요 중위님. 많이 참았짢아요? 이제 끄냥 지상직에 이쓸래요."  
  
하얀 얼굴이 축축하게 젖어있다. 어린 청년은 이를 악 문 채 말을 이었다.  
  
"참으라고 끄만 이야기하쎄요. 끄만 하세요 중위님. 쩌 요즘 위장약 먹꼬 이써요. 밤마다 악몽꾸고요. 요쯤엔 짬도 안 와요."  
  
진회색 바지위로 떨어지는 물방울. 우후라는 아무 말도 못한다. 그녀가 할 수 있는 건 별로 없다. 이런 일이 생길때마다 체콥을 바깥으로 빼주는 것 정도 밖에. 맥케나가 부당한 행동을 할 때마다 지적하고 항의도 해 보았지만 그녀는 눈 하나 깜짝하지 않았다. 잘못되어서 지적하는 데 뭐가 문제냐는 거다. 심지어는 남 일에 참견 말고 본인 일이나 잘하라는 비아냥도 들었다. 함장과 부함장에게 보고도 해 봤다. 마땅한 해결책이 없었다. 맥케나는 유능한 조타수였다. 파이크도 연방도 솜씨 좋은 조타수를 쉬 잃고 싶어하지 않았다. 게다가 명백한 범죄가 아닌 개인적인 관계에서의 문제로 인사결정을 내리는 건 지휘부로서도 무리였다. 때문에 잘 지내보라는 다독임만 돌아왔다. 우후라는 체콥의 결정을 이해한다. 참을만큼 참았지.  
  
"함장님껜 보고했어?"  
"오늘 하려꼬요... 이번 탐사 기간 끝나면 지상직으로 갈 꺼예요."  
"그래..."  
"끄간 도와쭈셔서 감싸했습니다 중위님."  
"아니야, 체콥. 너무 고생 많았어."  
  
니요타는 고개를 수그린 항해사를 가까이서 바라보며 부드럽게 이야기한다.  
  
"그리고, 혹시 모르니까 다른 함선에 항해사 자리가 남지 않았는지 알아보는 건 어때? 아직 이번 탐사 기간 5개월 정도 남았고 생각할 시간은 충분해. 괜찮은 사람들만 있는 데가 있을지도 모르잖아."  
  
청년은 고개를 저었다.  
  
"아니요. 아니요... 끄런 기대 안해요. 그냥... 편하게 이꼬 싶어요."  
"그래, 파벨. 그렇게 하자. 그렇게 하자."  
  
  
  
  
천장이 높은 VSA의 신물질 연구소에 억양이 평이한 두 벌칸의 음성이 낮게 울렸다.  
  
"질소 34.66%입니다."  
"현장에서 체크한 데이터는 39.12%였습니다."  
"왜 수치가 바뀌었는지 원인부터 파악해야합니다. 변수는..." 창백한 얼굴의 벌칸은 패드를 살펴보고 짧게 말을 이었다. "최소 19개군요."  
  
눈썹을 좁히며 대꾸하려는데 비프음이 울렸다. 스팍은 연구원에게 시선을 던지며 양해를 구했다. 커뮤니케이터를 든다.  
  
\- 중령.  
"예. 함장님."  
\- 미안하지만 일정을 당겨야겠어. HQ에서 연락이 왔는데 델타베가에 들렀다가 복귀하라는군.  
  
표준 시간으로 25일까지 지구에 도착해야한다. 여유 시간은 이틀이 전부다. 델타베가에 들러야 한다면 이 이상 VSA에 머물 수는 없었다. 예상 외의 일정에 부함장은 짜증을 느낀다. 하지만 목소리로 드러내진 않았다.  
  
"알겠습니다. 그런데 델타베가에는 무슨 일입니까?"  
\- 기지에 있는 직원을 지구로 보내달라고 하던데 자세히는 모르겠네. 일정 조정 가능하겠나?  
"남은 실험은 함선에서 잇겠습니다. 담당자에게 양해를 구하죠."  
\- 갑작스레 미안하네. 부탁해.  
  
  
  
  
어두운 기지 안에 비명에 가까운 고함이 울렸다.  
  
"킨저!!!"  
  
작은 남자가 무슨 일이냐는 얼굴로 스코티를 올려다봤다. 몽고메리가 그를 향해 달려오고 있었다. 그는 양 팔을 벌리고 마치 세상을 얻은 것 같은 얼굴로 외친다.  
  
"우릴 데리러 온대! 데리러 온대! 드디어 지구에 갈 수 있어! 샌드위치를 먹을 수 있다고!!"  
  
  
  
  
엔터프라이즈의 브릿지는 긴박하게 돌아갔다. 탐사에 내려갔던 파이크가 심각한 부상을 입은 것이다. 간신히 빔업되었지만 원래 좋지 않았던 심장에 무리가 가 탐사 일정 전체에 문제가 생겼다. 짐은 심각한 얼굴로 메디베이 한 켠에 서서 CMO의 설명을 들었다.  
  
"함선에서 해결이 안 됩니다."  
"지구로 가면?"  
  
닥터 푸리는 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
"20% 정도 가능성이 올라가죠."  
"함장님 깨어나시면 알려줘. 난 HQ에 보고하고 함선 돌릴테니까."  
"알겠습니다."  
  
돌아가는 부함장을 보며 CMO는 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 파이크를 구하려다 짐의 팔이 부러졌다. 남자는 어웨이팀 전원을 무사히 빔업 시키고 홀로 20분 가량 정체 불명의 생물과 싸워야 했다. 그를 끌어올렸을 때 트랜스포터 룸 바닥엔 피가 흥건했다. 겨우 치료를 마치고 휴식을 권했을 때 중령은 그럴 시간이 없다고 잘라 말했다. 파이크의 상태가 심각했던 것이다. 그는 팔을 깁스로 고정시키고 지휘석에 앉았다.  
  
"맥케나 대위, 최고 속력으로 워프해."  
"Aye aye, Sir."  
  
  
  
  
파이크의 응급처치를 끝내고 보고서까지 다 작성한 후 정신을 차려보니 주변은 조용했다. 맥코이는 고개를 돌려 시계를 체크한다. 함선시간 밤 11:34. 목이 뻐근했다. 길게 한숨쉬며 상체를 드는 데 뜨거운 커피가 옆에 놓였다. CMO였다. 맥코이는 선배를 보고 반가운 얼굴을 했다.  
  
"고맙습니다."  
"끝났나?"  
"네. 좀 더 쉬시지 왜 나오셨습니까."  
"그래야 할 것 같아서."  
  
옆 자리에 앉는다. 푸리는 녹차를 마시고 있었다. 레너드는 커피를 내려다본다. 그날 오후 내내 고민했던 이야기를 꺼내야 했다. 기한은 열흘이었다. 오늘까지. 아무리 생각을 돌리고 돌려도 답은 하나 뿐이었다. 레너드는 나오지 않는 목소리를 쥐어짜듯 꺼냈다.  
  
"치프."  
"괜찮아."  
  
선배를 바라보자 까만 눈동자가 이해심 섞인 미소를 짓고 있었다.  
  
"남을거지?"  
  
목울대를 울린다. 레너드는 CMO의 시선을 마주하지 못하고 바이오베드 한 켠과 책상 끝, 컵의 그림자 따위를 산만하게 바라봤다. 푸리가 선의의 팔을 부드럽게 두드렸다.  
  
"죄송합니다. 아무리 생각해도 안 되겠어서..."  
"괜찮아. 이해해. 지휘관 모두 부상당했을 때 자네가 번복하지 않을까 생각했어."  
"이번 탐사 일정 모두 취소 되었으니 함장님은 샌프란시스코의 메디컬 센터에 입원하시게 될 겁니다. 어차피 저희가 할 수 있는 일은 더 없습니다. 선배는 그 동안 벌칸으로 가십시오."  
  
푸리는 찻잔을 돌리며 한숨 섞인 음성을 낸다.  
  
"이런 상황에 하선하니 마음이 편치 않군."  
"함장님은 제가 종종 방문해서 살피죠. 염려 마십시오."  
"고마워, 맥코이."  
  
그리고는 생각났다는 듯 말을 덧붙였다.  
  
"아, HQ에 연락해서 메디컬 센터 스탠바이 해 달라고 요청했어. 지구까지 3일이면 도착할거야. 메일 온 거 회신했는데 봤나?"  
"아직입니다. 지금 확인하죠."  
  
15분 전 도착한 메일에는 샌프란시스코의 메디컬 센터에 파이크의 병실이 준비되어 있고, 소살리토의 켈빈홀에 짐과 맥코이의 아파트가 배정되었다는 알림이 있었다. 파이크의 아파트는 배터리홀에 있다. 바로 옆 건물이다. 가까이에 있으면 퇴원 후 케어하기 좋을 것이다. 소살리토와 스타플릿 HQ는 금문교만 건너면 되니 거리도 멀지 않다. 생각에 잠겨 있는데 푸리가 이야기했다.  
  
"당연한 일이지만 자네를 이 배의 CMO로 추천했어. 자네 경력이야 확실하니 아마 다음 탐사부터 치프가 될 거야. 나는 의학교류그룹에 지원하고, 설사 되지 않아도 지상에 남을 계획이니 참고하고."


	2. Chapter 2

전송실에 나타난 두 사람은 독특한 모양새를 하고 있었는데, 둘 다 스타플릿 소속이 맞는지 의심스러워 크루들은 눈가를 좁힌 채 그들을 바라봤다.  
  
"반갑수다!"  
  
낡은 모자와 몇 겹이나 겹쳐입은 꼬질꼬질한 옷차림으로 패널 아래로 내려온 남자는 눈을 반짝이며 주변을 둘러봤다. 그는 마치 방금 새로운 행성이라도 발견한 듯한 표정으로 양 팔을 벌렸다.  
  
"누가 책임자요? 누구랑 이야기하면 되지?"  
"나랑 하면 되네, 스캇 소령."  
  
막 전송실로 들어온 푸른 셔츠의 남자가 꼿꼿한 자세로 몽고메리 앞에 선다. 상대의 키카 거 스캇은 고개를 한참 위로 쳐들어야 했다. 그래도 상관없었다. 드디어 그 지긋지긋한 곳에서 탈출한 것이다. 3년만에!  
  
"안녕하시오, 어..." 몽고메리는 고개를 내려 상대의 수장을 확인한다. 중령이다. "부함장님. 성함이..."  
"스팍." 짧고 냉랭한 음성. 차가운 그것은 들떠 주변에 요동치던 자신의 에너지를 단칼에 쳐내는 느낌이었다. 공학자는 위축됨을 느낀다. 혈류 속의 아드레날린이 가라앉고 눈 앞에 선 벌칸의 표정을 살핀다. "자네는 킨저 소위겠군." 까만 눈동자가 오른편을 향했다. 킨저가 고개를 끄덕였다. 무감정한 음성이 이어졌다. "따라오게."  
  
중령은 길게 굽은 복도를 성큼성큼 걸으며 이야기했다. 양 손은 등 뒤로 맞잡고 있었는데 그 때문에 넓은 어깨가 더 도드라져 보였다.  
  
"자네들은 과학탐사선 베인브릿지호에 승선했네. 현재 델타베가에서 지구로 향하고 있고, 도착 예정 시간은 11시간 24분 후. 함선은 달 정거장에 정박 예정이며, 샌프란시스코의 스타플릿 HQ로 향하는 셔틀이 제공될거야."  
  
부함장의 뒤를 급히 쫒으며 몽고메리는 어딘지 안절부절하는 기색으로 질문했다.  
  
"저기, 여쭈어봐도 됩니까? 누가 절 승선시키라고 했습니까?"  
"라노프스키 제독님이네."  
  
들어본 적 없는 이름이다. 공학자는 자신이 처한 상황을 쉬 파악하지 못해 불안했다. 지구로 가게 된 것은 좋았는데 연락이 너무 늦게 왔고, 배웅 나온 함선은 그다지 호의적이지 않다. 심지어 이 부함장이라는 남자는 표정이 일절 없어 자신이 뭔가 잘못한게 있는 건 아닌지 자꾸 생각하게 되는 것이다. 사실 스캇이 알 리 없었다. 스팍은 늘 무감정한 태도로 타인을 대했고, 지금도 그 범주에서 벗어나지 않았다는 걸. 공학자는 넓은 등을 흘끔거리며 질문한다.  
  
"혹시 조나단 아처 제독님이라고 아십니까?"  
"자네의 승선과 관계 있나?"  
"아뇨, 그건 아니고..."  
  
우물쭈물하는데 앞선 남자가 걸음을 멈추었다. 뒤돌아선다. 아래로 꽂히는 시선에 스캇은 어깨를 움츠렸다. 부함장이 그를 똑바로 바라보며 이야기했다.  
  
"자네에게 배정된 쿼터는 여기. 킨저 소위는 옆 방이야. 더 필요한게 있으면 지원담당자에게 연락하게."  
  
머릿속이 텅 비어버려 아무 대꾸도 못하는데 벌칸이 냉랭한 시선을 가볍게 끄덕이고 뒤돌아섰다. 스캇이 급히 양 손을 휘저었다.  
  
"저, 저, 저기 중령님 잠시만요!"  
  
부함장은 고개만 돌린다. 대꾸는 없었지만 치켜올린 한 쪽 눈썹에서 '뭐지?' 하는 음성이 들린 것 같다.  
  
"라노프스키 제독님과 통신할 수 있습니까?"  
  
  
  
  
화상 연결에는 긴 시간이 걸리지 않았다. 몽고메리는 작지만 깔끔한 쿼터의 한쪽 구석에 앉아서 불안한 얼굴로 모니터를 바라본다. 까만 화면이 밝아지고, 갈색 머리를 깔끔하게 넘긴 마른 남자가 나타났다.  
  
"어, 안녕하십니까. 저는 몽고메리 스캇이라고 합니다."  
\- 반갑네, 소령.  
"이번에 저를 베인브릿지에 타게 해 주셨다고 들었는데 말이죠."  
  
라노프스키는 침묵한 채 그를 응시한다. 스캇은 다음 말을 꺼내며 양 손을 산만하게 흔들었다.  
  
"그러니까... 아시지 않습니까? 제가 왜 델타 베가에 있었는지. 그러니까-"  
\- 스캇 소령.  
"네?! 네."  
  
제독은 잠깐 모니터 너머 다른 것을 보다 시선을 맞추었다. 입을 두어번 뻐끔거리다 말을 잇는다.  
  
\- 자네는 지구로 복귀해서 대기하고 있으면 돼.  
  
대기? 대기발령의 그 대기? 공학자는 눈썹을 일그러트리며 모니터를 바라봤다. 얼굴엔 실망한 기색이 역력했다.  
  
"아니... 그러니까... 이제 함선에는 못 타는 겁니까?"  
\- 아무것도 결정된 게 없어. 그러니까 기다리게.  
"제독님. 제독님도 보셨을 것 아닙니까. 트랜스워프 공식은 아직 누구도 발견하지 못한,"  
\- 소령. 나도 이 케이스는 사정상 떠안게 된거고, 자세한 내용은 알지 못해. 내가 받은 요청은 자네를 지구에 데려다 주라는 것 뿐이었어.  
  
머릿속이 천천히 표백된다. 스캇은 자신이 델타베가에서 그저 풀려났을 뿐 그 이상도 이하도 아니라는 걸 깨달았다. 모두 아처의 눈치를 보고 있는 듯 했다. 자신을 태워줄 간 큰 함장은 없는거겠지. 그는 지푸라기라도 잡는 심정으로 더듬거리며 말을 꺼냈다.  
  
"그럼... 아카데미에서 일 할 수는 있습니까?"  
  
제독은 책상 위의 패드를 두드리며 다른 소리를 했다.  
  
\- HQ에서 어빙가에 숙소를 잡아 두었어. 거기서 푹 쉬고 여독을 풀게.  
  
어빙? 어빙가가 어디지? 보통은 소살리토나 리치몬드가 아니었나?  
  
"어빙이라니요? 거기가 어딥니까?"  
\- 샌프란시스코야. 골든 게이트 공원 건너편에 있어.  
  
스캇은 한 대 맞은 기분이었다. 하다못해 생도들도 아카데미에 있는 좋은 숙소에 묵었다. 보통의 상급 장교들은 HQ에서 가까운 리치몬드나 금문교 건너편의 소살리토에 지은 최신 숙소를 사용한다. 자신은 비록 귀양살이한 입장이지만 영관급 장교였다. 그런 그에게 본부에서 멀리 떨어진 곳의 숙소를 내주겠다는 건...  
  
\- 지구에 내리면 따로 HQ에 방문할 필요는 없네. 지원팀에서 자네의 패드로 숙소 주소를 보내줄테니 가서 기다려.  
  
...자신은 버리는 카드가 된 것일테다.  
  
\- 궁금한 점이 생기면 지원팀에 문의하게. 요즘 처리할 일이 많아서 바쁘군. 그럼 수고해.  
  
화면이 어두워진다. 까만 표면에 커다랗게 열린 눈동자가 비친다. 스캇은 멍하니 그것을 바라봤다. 아무것도 생각할 수 없었다.  
  
  
  
  
함장에게 마지막 인사를 건네고 스팍은 셔틀에 올랐다. 개인실을 정리하고 최종 보고서를 만드느라 시간이 늦은탓에 셔틀안엔 그 혼자 뿐이다. 기체는 달 정거장에서 빠져나와 지구 궤도로 진입한다. 회색 정복을 단정하게 차려입은 벌칸은 창의 한 쪽을 거대하게 채우는 푸른 타원을 무심히 바라본다. 세 번째 하선. 그는 매번 이런 장면을 보며 지구로 복귀했다. 다음 승선은 적어도 6개월 후가 될 것이다. 그때까진 신물질 연구소와 협업해 하고있던 연구과제를 끝마치고 싶었다. 벌칸은 점점 크기를 키워 다가오는 푸른 표면을 바라보며 옛 생각에 잠겼다.  
  
첫번째는 엔터프라이즈였다. 크리스토퍼 파이크 함장은 보필하는데 큰 문제를 느끼지 못했다. 대체적으로 그는 스팍을 이해해주려고 노력했고, 바운더리를 존중했다. 그 배에서 내렸던 건 순전히 하고 있던 연구 때문이었다. 아카데미의 랩실에서 벗어날 수 없었던 벌칸은 다음 탐사일정을 맞출 수 없었고 하선을 통보했다.  
  
다음 배는 프린스턴이었다. 그 함선에 머물러 있던 기간은 짧았는데 함장의 비논리적이고 감정적인 행태 탓이었다. 조 로드먼 대령은 결국 그가 프린스턴에 부함장으로 재직하는 동안 경질되었다. 스팍은 복잡한 인사문제에 한 발을 담근채 HQ에서 지리한 증언을 해야했다. 그는 한동안 배를 타지 않았다.  
  
세번째가 베인브릿지다. 과학탐사선답게 함선에는 블루 셔츠가 압도적으로 많았고 대다수가 조용한 생활을 추구했다. 함장 제럴드 라이트는 감정적이지는 않았지만 열정이 없는 남자였다. 그것은 스팍이 부함장으로 자신의 책무를 다 하는데 별 영향을 주지 않았다. 하지만 그가 배에 계속 남아있도록 만들지도 못했다. 스팍은 남은 연구 과제에 집중하는 걸 선택했다. 라이트 함장은 꽤 섭섭한 얼굴을 했지만 더 그를 잡지 못했다. 내부 결정이 끝난 벌칸을 설득하는 게 쉬운일이 아니라는 걸 알았던 탓이다.  
  
벌칸은 생각한다. 자신이 장기탐사선에 탈 가능성에 대해. 그것은 꽤 낮은 확률을 지니고 있다. 스타플릿은 연방의 여러 종족들을 수용하지만 많은 비율을 지구인이 차지했고, 그들은 감정적인 종족이다. 그것은 스팍으로 하여금 한정적인 공간에서 긴 기간 그들과 함께 지내는 것을 섣불리 선택하지 못하게 만들었다. 타종족들과 섞인 채 장기 탐사를 할 바에 단기 탐사에 참여해 원하는 연구 주제를 조사하는 편이 그에게 부담을 덜 주었기 때문이다.  
  
어떤 이는 크루들과 정이 들어서 함선에서 떠나지 않는다는 이야기도 한다. 스팍으로선 이해하기 힘든 개념이다. 크루들과 '정이 들' 일도 없겠지만 스타플릿의 목적은 탐사지 동료와의 관계를 돈독히하는 것이 아니기 때문이다. 그렇게 가깝게 지냈던 크루도 없다. 오래 함께하고 싶은 크루라면 말할 것도 없었다.  
  
중령의 밤색 눈동자가 점점 자세한 모양을 갖추어가는 샌프란시스코 도심을 향한다. 남자는 아카데미에 교관 자리를 받았다. 적어도 3개월은 그곳에서 수업하며 하고 있는 연구를 계속할 예정이다. 원래대로라면 아카데미에 딸린 숙소를 받아야 했겠지만 리치몬드에 있는 풀턴홀이 배정되었다. 상급 장교들에게 주어지는 숙소다. 부함장의 시선에 HQ건물 인근에 서 있는 초고층 아파트 두 채가 들어온다. 푸른 빛을 띄고 있는 것이 풀턴홀. 그 옆에 은색 바로 장식된 건물이 로렐홀이다.  
  
어두운 시선의 초점이 바깥에서 안으로 바뀐다. 먼지 낀 셔틀의 창으로 자신의 얼굴이 비쳤다. 지구에 머무는 벌칸. 스타플릿에서 일하는 벌칸. 자신은 어느곳에서도 -지구던 벌칸이던- 이방인일 뿐이다. 셔틀이 HQ의 격납고로 향했다. 콕핏에서 파일럿의 음성이 들렸다. 셔틀 5117-2 랜딩합니다. 스팍은 허리를 꼿꼿이 편 채 깊이 숨을 들이마셨다. 다시 중령으로 돌아갈 시간이었다.  
  
  
  
로렐홀은 최신 숙소지만 숙소 주인이 4개월간 방을 비워두었다면 이야기가 달라진다. 캐롤은 벨소리에 출입구를 열었다. 회색 점프 수트를 입은 지원팀 직원이었다. 남자는 회색 박스를 들고 이야기했다.  
  
"지원팀의 마크입니다. 공구 요청하셨죠?"  
"네. 감사합니다."  
  
손을 내밀지만 남자를 눈썹을 찌푸리더니 공구박스를 내밀지 않고 말을 이었다.  
  
"뭔가 고장났습니까?"  
"어... 이것 저것 상태 안 좋은 것들이 있는데 공구 상자를 연구소에 놓고 나와서요."  
"그럼 제가 해 드릴게요."  
  
캐롤이 씩 미소하며 손을 내밀었다.  
  
"말씀은 감사하지만 저도 할 수 있어요. 주세요."  
"하지만..."  
  
염려가 되는지 지원팀 직원은 바로 박스를 내밀지 못했다. 그녀가 어깨를 으쓱인다.  
  
"저 블루셔츠예요. 이런건 아무것도 아니예요. 1시간 안으로 가져다 드리죠." 그리곤 손을 뻗어 박스 하단을 붙들어 받는다. 캐롤은 싱긋 미소지었다. "고마워요."  
  
그녀는 세면대 하단 파이프를 뜯고 안에 엉긴 이물질을 끄집어냈다. 그리고 주방쪽에서 껌뻑대는 직부등의 조명을 갈아 끼우고 내친김에 드라이버로 조금 비뚤어져 있던 케이스를 바로잡았다. 다음은 공조기 필터였다. 소음이 나던 파이프도 제대로 잡는다. 마지막 나사를 조인 그녀는 주변을 둘러보며 자리에서 일어났다. 넓은 창 너머 샌프란시스코의 전경이 보인다. 바로 옆에 붙어 선 풀턴홀의 푸른 창이 시원한 색으로 빛나고, 캐롤은 오랜만의 휴식에 깊은 숨을 들이마셨다.  
  
그간 연구실에 처박혀 연구만 하다가 겨우 성과가 나왔다. 4개월만의 숙소다. 건물 전체가 중앙 공조 시스템이 적용되어 방을 비우고 있어도 먼지쌓인 냄새나 난다거나 하진 않았지만 너무 오래 방치한 덕에 자잘한 것들의 상태가 좋지 않았다. 그녀는 연구팀에 1달간의 휴가를 냈다. 그저 작업한 무기 업그레이드 모듈이 별 문제를 일으키지 않길 바랄 뿐이다. 캐롤은 풀턴홀의 푸른 표면을 응시한다. 어두운 색의 그것은 빛과 그림자의 움직임에 따라 어떤 면은 검게, 어떤 면은 묵직한 푸른색으로 보이게 설계되었다. 그녀는 몇년 전 단기 탐사에 참여했을 때 함선의 관측 데크에서 봤던 검고 푸른 잔상을 떠올린다. 정말 멋졌는데. 대위의 입가에 부드러운 미소가 그려진다. 연구 종료되면 괜찮은 함선들에 승선 신청을 넣어봐야겠어.  
  
  
  
갑작스런 흔들림에 브릿지 크루 전원이 의자에서 떨어질 뻔했다. 짐은 함장석의 손잡이를 꽉 붙든 채 조타수를 바라봤다. 맥케나가 다급히 패널을 살피며 대꾸했다.  
  
"기관실의 비상정지로 보입니다."  
  
커크가 스위치를 눌렀다. 스피커에서 기관실장의 굵은 목소리가 튀어나왔다.  
  
\- 올슨입니다!  
"무슨 일이야?"  
\- 죄송합니다. 코어가 오작동을 일으켜서 방법이 없었습니다.  
  
통신중인 건너편은 상황이 급박했는지 기술 크루들의 크고 작은 외침이 들렸다. 짐은 이마를 짚으며 질문했다.  
  
"상황 파악 돼?"  
\- 30초만 주시죠.  
"다시 연락 넣지."  
  
그는 통신을 자르고 메디베이에 연결했다.  
  
\- 푸리입니다.  
"브릿지다. 기관실 문제로 비상정지야. 메디베이 괜찮나? 함장님은?"  
\- 별 문제는 없었습니다만 또 이럴 가능성이 있습니까? 여차하면 환자들을 고정시켜야 할 것 같아서 말이죠.  
"일단 그렇게 해."  
  
연결을 끊고 함장석에 머리를 기댄다. 지구까지 하루가 남았다. 파이크는 빨리 샌프란시스코의 메디컬 센터로 이송되어야 한다. 여차하면 지구로 복귀하는 쉽이 근처에 있는지 알아봐야 할지도 모르겠다. 아니면 인근의 연방 항성계에 지원 요청해서 함장님만이라도 옮길 수 있는 빠른 소형 함선을 빌리거나. 경우의 수를 생각하고 있는데 통신이 들어왔다. 짐이 버튼을 눌렀다.  
  
"함장이다."  
\- 올슨입니다. 코어로 들어가는 전력 케이블 중 하나에 문제가 있었습니다. 바로 교체하겠습니다.  
"시간 얼마나 걸려?"  
\- 1시간 30분 정도입니다.  
"알았어."  
\- 그리고, 함장님?  
"그래."  
  
올슨은 드물게 말을 바로 잇지 못했다. 짐이 미간을 좁힌다.  
  
\- 2주전에 보고 드렸던 것보다 코어 상태가 더 안 좋아보입니다. 지구로 돌아가는 건 문제 없는데 재출항 날짜는 꽤 밀릴겁니다.  
  
  
  
예정 시간보다 2시간이 밀렸지만 어쨌든 엔터프라이즈는 다음날 달 정거장에 무사히 정박했다. 파이크는 즉시 샌프란시스코 병원으로 후송되었다.  
  
짐과 함께 격납고로 향하며 본즈는 넓은 창 너머 정박되어 있는 함선들을 흘끗 본다. 흰 원반부에 가지런히 적혀있는 이름들. USS 호퍼. USS 새러토가. USS 베인브릿지. 엔터프라이즈는 몇 번 도크에 물려 있었지?  
  
"이렇게 피곤하게 복귀한 건 처음인 것 같아."  
  
옆에서 짐이 이야기한다. 남자는 아직 깁스를 풀지 못 한 채였다. 본즈는 친구의 어깨를 두드렸다.  
  
"함장님은 걱정하지마. 이 쪽에서 응급처리가 좋아 경과가 나쁘지 않았어."  
  
커크는 천천히 고개를 저었다.  
  
"우후라가 하선한대."  
  
본즈는 즉시 대꾸하지 못했다. 진한 눈썹이 모아지고 선의는 조용히 질문했다.  
  
"체콥은?"  
"체콥도."  
  
그 천재 꼬마가 결국 나가 떨어졌구나. 본즈는 짜증을 느낀다. 사실 브릿지는 파벨이 근무하기 좋은 환경이 아니었다. 우후라가 하선을 결정한 것도 같은 이유일 것이다. 정신나간 맥케나. 실력좋고 머리좋고 인맥좋으면 뭐하나. 인성이 쓰레긴데. 본즈는 그녀를 좀 더 제어하지 못한데 죄책감을 느꼈다. 자신에게 어떤 권한도 없다 할지라도 맥케나의 정신감정이나 대인관계에 대한 리포트를 진지하게 작성해 두었다면 좋았을뻔했다.  
  
"어쩔거야."  
  
짐은 길게 한숨쉰다. 두 사람은 텅텅 빈 셔틀에 올랐다. 극소수의 인원만 제외하면 대부분의 엔터프라이즈 크루들은 지구로 내려간 뒤라 더 이상의 승객은 없었다. 5117-2라고 쓰인 문이 닫힌다. 맥코이는 입구를 슬쩍 노려봤다. 5자 옆에 푹 파인 흔적이 있었다. 망할. 우주에서 움직이는 셔틀은 관리 좀 잘 하라고. 속으로 욕설을 내뱉는데 기체가 떠오른다. 독특한 부유감과 함께 셔틀이 격납고를 빠져나간다. 짐은 답답한 눈으로 정거장을 응시했다.  
  
"함장님도 이번에 배에서 내리실지 모르겠어."  
  
짐의 푸른 눈이 우주에서 쏟아지는 빛에 파랗게 색을 바꾼다. 젊은 부함장은 검은 허공에서 시선을 돌려 옆 자리의 친우를 바라본다. 본즈는 어깨를 으쓱이며 무거운 목소릴냈다.  
  
"들었겠지만 이번에 닥터 푸리도..."  
"알아."  
  
파이크가 하선한다면 다음 함장은 누가 될 지 알 수 없다. 함장과 CMO, 통신장교, 항해사가 하선한다. 메인 멤버가 이런식으로 썰물처럼 빠져나가는 건 좋지 않았다. 메디베이야 본즈가 있다 치지만 브릿지는 어쩐단 말인가. 짐 역시 맥케나의 인성 문제에 대해 알고 있었지만 자신에게 있는 인사권의 일부는 그녀를 쳐내는 데는 부족했다. 함장 권한이 필요했다. 새 함장이 그렇게 해 줄 가능성은 매우 낮다. 맥케나를 겪어보지도 않은 채 부함장의 의견만으로 조타수를 교체한다? 글쎄. 이미 브릿지의 중요 멤버 다수가 빠져나갔는데 조타수까지 바꾸진 않을테다. 도리어 더 의지하겠지.  
  
"그래서 우후라는 이제 어쩌겠대?"  
  
짐은 눈썹을 들어올리며 길게 숨을 내쉬었다.  
  
"아카데미로 간다더라. 워낙 유능하니까."  
"체콥도?"  
"응."  
  
패드의 알림음이 울린다. 짐은 화면을 열고 들어온 메시지를 체크했다. 거의 동시에 미간을 찌푸린다.  
  
"왜 그래?"  
"젠장."  
  
눈을 꾹 감으며 짐이 대꾸했다.  
  
"하선 신청이 더 들어왔어. 3건이나. 다 브릿지 멤버."  
"누군데?"  
"제퍼슨, 다나야, 닐."  
  
그리고 다시 알림이 울렸다. 이번엔 본즈까지 동시에. 두 사람은 미간을 찌푸린채 패드의 메시지를 확인하고 황당한 얼굴이 된다.  
  
"테러?"  
"너도? 리치몬드?"  
"근처에 있는 장교는 구급팀을 지원하라는데. 이게 대체 무슨 일이야."  
  
짐은 패드를 조작해 HQ의 지인에게 통신을 넣었다. 연결은 즉시 되었다. 화면 너머 붉은 머리를 틀어올린 여성은 무언가 급하게 이야기하다가 화면에 시선을 맞춘다.  
  
\- 오랜만이네, 짐. 지금 진짜 정신 없는데.  
"리치몬드 테러 무슨 일이야. 사상자 있어?"  
\- 그것때문에 죽겠어. 사상자 있어. 적어도 50명.  
"우리 크루들이 1시간 20분전에 샌프란으로 내려갔어. 사상자 목록 받으면 내 패드로 쏴줄래?"  
\- 걱정마. 지휘계통 장교들에겐 바로 알림 갈 거니까. 너 어디야.  
"이제 달 정거장에서 막 떠났어. 궤도야."  
\- 오케이. 되도록 리치몬드 쪽엔 오지마. 여기 너무 정신없고 지금 충분히 도울 사람들이 와 있으니까. 바로 숙소로 가. 숙소 어디지?  
"소살리토."  
\- 좋네. 거기 있어.  
  
옆에서 본즈가 중얼댔다.  
  
"네 말이 맞네."  
  
끊어진 통신 화면에서 시선을 돌리자 선의가 고개를 절레절레 저었다.  
  
"이렇게 피곤한 복귀 정말 처음이다."


	3. Chapter 3

세간을 고쳐놓은 지 겨우 이틀이 지났을 뿐이다. 캐롤은 자신의 수고가 아무 짝에도 쓸모없는 일이 될 줄은 몰랐다. 그녀는 소파에 기대앉아 씨리얼을 먹다가 큰 폭발음을 듣고 즉시 자리에서 일어났다. 지진을 의심할 정도의 흔들림. 창 밖을 살피자 바깥에서 솟아오르는 불기둥이 보인다. 거의 동시에 빨간 비상등이 일제히 켜졌다. 대위는 훈련받은 대로 즉시 겉옷을 잡아 채 복도 바깥으로 달렸다.   
  
\- 비상상황 입니다. 숙소에 머물고 있는 분들은 침착하게 비상계단으로 대피하시기 바랍니다. 공용트랜스포터와 엘리베이터는 사용하지 마시고 비상계단을 이용해주시기 바랍니다. 다시 한 번 더 알려드립니다...  
  
마커스의 숙소는 84층이었다. 계단실로 달려가니 질서정연하게 내려가는 플릿 대원들이 보였다. 전원 당황하지 않고 훈련받은 매뉴얼을 따랐다. 아래층에 다가갈수록 매캐한 연기가 올라왔고 방독면을 뒤집어 쓴 구급대원들이 층계참에 서서 소형 방독면을 나누어 주고 있었다. 캐롤은 얼굴을 가리고 1층 바깥으로 나왔다. 연방 경찰과 소방관들이 여기저기 있다. 저 편에는 기자들과 구경꾼들이 가득했는데 도무지 무슨 상황인지 알 길이 없었다. 순간 여기 좀 도와줘요! 하는 외침이 들렸다. 캐롤은 즉시 그 편으로 다가갔다. 차 아래 깔린 남성이 있었다.   
  
노란 점프수트를 입은 소방관이 차량의 하단부를 잡으며 외쳤다.  
  
"셋을 세면 동시에 들어요!"  
  
캐롤이 두 다리를 지면에 단단히 붙이고 차량의 좌측 프레임을 잡았다.  
  
"하나, 둘, 셋!"  
  
차량에 붙어 있던 사람들과 함께 이를 악 물고 힘을 준다. 무겁고 덩치 큰 기계가 약간 들렸다. 환자 쪽으로 붙어있던 구급 대원이 소리쳤다.  
  
"조금만 더요! 조금만 더!"  
"잡았어요. 10초만 버텨요!"  
"바이오 베드 가져와!"  
  
어금니를 꽉 문 채 견딘다. 다급하게 움직이는 구급 요원들 사이로 환자가 겨우 빠져나왔다. 바닥은 온통 피가 흥건했다.  
  
"됐어요. 놔도 돼요!"  
  
조심스레 바닥으로 차량을 내려놓고 캐롤은 얼얼한 손가락을 눌렀다. 그제서야 주변을 둘러본다. 인근은 엉망이었다. 로렐홀과 풀턴홀 1층부터 5층 정도까지는 아예 유리가 다 깨져 있었고 내부 골조가 훤히 들여다 보였다. 까맣게 그을린 자국과 무너진 파편들이 가득하다. 한 쪽에서는 아직도 불길이 치솟고 있다. 캐롤은 주머니에 쑤셔넣었던 소형 방독면을 들어 코와 입을 막았다. 공기가 너무 매웠다.  
  
정복을 입은 스타플릿 대원들이 현장을 구분한 노란띠 안으로 달려들어온다. 저 편에선 초록색 경광등을 단 응급 호버카 수십대가 줄지어 오고 있었다. 마커스는 응급차량 곁에 서서 막 통신을 끝낸 회색 제복 차림의 직원에게 다가갔다.  
  
"이거 무슨 일이예요?"  
  
검은 머리의 여성은 캐롤이 입고 있는 까만 스타플릿 셔츠를 보고 짧게 이야기했다.  
  
"차량 폭발 테러요."  
"누가요?!"  
  
그녀는 빠르게 패드에 무언가를 쓰며 대꾸했다.  
  
"소문 뿐이고 내용이 부정확해요. 들리는 말로는 반연방조직이라고 하더군요. 어디 소속이시죠?"  
"과학부 무기연구소요. "  
"좋아요..." 그녀는 고개를 젓는다. "현장 정리 좀 도와 주실 수 있나요?"  
  
캐롤은 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
"물론이죠."  
"감사해요. 신원 조회 간단히 할게요."  
  
  
  
"상관없네. 자네가 참여해 준다면 환영할 연구소야 줄을 섰고."  
"강의 시간은 계획표에서 15분씩 조정하고자 합니다. 매주 월요일은-"  
  
갑자기 알람이 울렸다. 두 사람의 패드 모두에서. 제독과 스팍은 서로의 눈을 바라보고 각자의 패드를 확인했다. 리치몬드 테러 알림이었다. 제독이 굳은 얼굴로 자리에서 일어났다.  
  
"상황실에 가 봐야겠어. 시간 조정은 뜻대로 해. 자세한 내용은 패드로 보내주고. 해산하게."  
"알겠습니다."  
  
스팍은 사무실에서 나오며 풀턴홀에 문제가 있으니 지원팀에 연락하라는 메시지를 잘 기억해 두었다. 9분 25초 뒤에 수업이 있었다. 제독의 사무실에서 강의동까지 걸어서 7분 43초가 걸린다. 담당자와 통화 할 여유는 없다. 중령은 어두운 색의 제복을 바로 잡고 곧은 걸음으로 강의동으로 향했다.  
  
사실 그는 짧은 시간이어도 좋으니 담당자와 통화했어야 했다. 그랬다면 일이 덜 꼬였을 것이다. 1시간 반의 수업이 끝난 후. 지원팀과 통신 연결에 문제가 생겼다. 회선 폭주였다. 방법이 없어 중령은 아카데미의 중앙 지원팀 사무실에 직접 방문했다. 이상하게 사람이 많다. 스팍은 자신의 앞에서 기다리고 있는 7명이 용건를 마친 후에야 담당자를 만날 수 있었다. 자리에 앉은 남자는 헬쓱해 보였다.  
  
"무슨 일로 오셨나요?"  
"리치몬드 테러로 풀턴홀에 묵고 있는 사람들에게 알림이 왔더군요."  
"숙소군요." 남자는 길게 한숨쉬었다. "지금 계속 그 일을 처리하고 있는데, 알림 가고 30분 만에 다 비어버렸어요."  
  
주어가 빠진 이야기에 스팍은 눈썹을 찌푸렸다.  
  
"의미를 명확히 이해할 수 없습니다."  
  
담당자는 고개를 저으며 사과했다.  
  
"죄송합니다. 그러니까 제 이야기는, 리치몬드 테러로 로렐홀과 풀턴홀을 일시적으로 사용할 수 없게 되었어요. 규모가 큰 테러였고 예후가 좋지 않아 아예 건물을 비우기로 했거든요. 그 큰 빌딩에 있던 사람들을 다른 숙소로 모두 옮겨야 했으니 상황이 어떻겠어요."  
"빈 숙소가 없는거군요."  
  
남자는 끄덕이며 미안한 눈으로 중령을 올려다봤다.  
  
"정답이예요."  
"소살리토의 숙소도 자리가 없습니까?"  
"네. 샌프란시스코의 스타플릿 숙소는 모두 만실이라고 생각하시면 돼요."  
  
스팍은 눈썹을 좁힌다.  
  
"풀턴홀은 언제까지 사용이 금지됩니까?"  
"자세한 이야기는 나오지 않았지만, 소문으로는 2-3달이예요."  
  
너무 길다. 아카데미에서 3개월간 수업이 있고, 상황이 허락되면 강의 기간 동안 적절한 단기 탐사 함선을 찾아 지원할 생각이었기 때문이다. 지구에 머무는 기간 동안 풀턴홀은 사용할 수 없는 것이다.  
  
"저는 아카데미에서 수업을 맡고 있습니다. 교정 내 숙소 상황은 어떻습니까."  
"그게, 저도 아까 본부에 문의 넣었는데." 담당자는 아예 본인이 보고 있는 화면을 돌려서 스팍에게 보였다. 아카데미 숙소들이 모두 빨간 네모로 묶여있었다. "이래요. 접근이 안 되게 막아놨어요. 이유도 모르겠고요. 1시간 전만 해도 빈 숙소가 여럿 있었는데 갑자기 막더라고요. 테러때문에 뭔가 있나봐요."  
"그렇군요."  
  
입을 다무는 벌칸이 마음쓰였는지 담당자가 몇 가지 이야기를 더 꺼냈다.  
  
"듣기로는 인근 호텔들도 방이 없다고 하는 것 같은데요, 혹시 근처에 아는 사람이 있으면..."  
"지인은 없습니다."  
  
남자는 얼굴을 우스꽝스럽게 구긴다. 양 손을 심란하게 움찔거리더니 벌칸을 물끄러미 올려다봤다.  
  
"수업때문에 인근에 숙소를 잡고 싶으신거죠."  
"그렇습니다."  
  
담당자는 양 손바닥을 쫙 펼치더니 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
  
"좀... 심하게 낡은 곳이 하나 있긴 한데요. 제가 원망 들을까 겁나서 이 쪽으로 못 잡아드리겠어요."  
"지붕이나 출입구가 없어 외기에 노출된 상황입니까?"  
  
남자는 웃음을 터트린다.  
  
"설마요! 그런덴 말씀 안 드리죠. 그냥 좀 오래된 건물이예요. 리프트도 없고."  
"상관없습니다."  
"그럼 좋습니다. 주소 적어드릴게요. 골든 게이트 파크 건너편으로 가시면 됩니다. 아카데미에서 로즈가든까지 가는 공용트랜스포터 아시죠? 그걸 타고 가셔서 걸어서... 20분이면 충분히 도착할 수 있어요." 남자는 작은 종이에 주소를 적는다. "243... 어빙 스트리트."  
"건물명은 따로 있습니까?"  
  
스팍의 질문에 직원이 고개를 저었다.  
  
"아뇨. 워낙 오래되서 건물명은 없어요. 직원들 끼리는 그냥 어빙 아파트라고 부릅니다. 자, 됐어요. 이 주소로 가시고요."   
  
직원이 종이를 카운터 위로 올렸다. 스팍이 그것을 받아들었다.  
  
"풀턴홀 짐은 아마 오늘 빼줄겁니다. 일단 리치몬드에 먼저 가 보세요. 듣기로는 새로운 숙소까지 짐을 옮겨준다고 하더군요. 워낙 난리여서 말이죠."  
  
  
  
리치몬드는 말 그대로 '난리'였다. 스팍은 풀턴홀에 도착해 40여분을 기다리고 신원확인 절차를 거치고 나서야 안전요원과 동행하여 숙소로 들어갈 수 있었다. 하선한지 얼마 되지 않아 짐은 금방 정리했다. 두 개의 배낭과 세개의 박스가 작은 호버카에 실렸고, 중령은 어빙 아파트 앞에 내렸다.  
  
당연히 직원은 짐을 방까지 날라주지 않았다. 4층짜리 단촐한 건물 앞에 서서 벌칸은 두 개의 배낭을 양쪽 어깨에 매고 박스 위에 다른 박스를 쌓았다. 남은 한개의 박스까지 올리면 시야가 가려진다. 그것은 안전상 좋지 못하기 때문에 다시 내려와서 가지고 올라가는 게 적절할 것이다. 몸을 돌리려는데 갑자기 모르는 손이 불쑥 튀어나와 남은 상자를 들었다.  
  
"올라가시는거죠?"  
  
박스를 들고 미소짓는 짧은 금발머리의 여성. 얼굴은 검댕으로 엉망이다. 중령의 눈가가 희미하게 찌푸려졌다. 회색 점프 수트에 이름이 쓰여있다. C. 마커스. 대위.  
  
"반가워요, 중령님." 상대의 견장을 흘끗 보고 마커스가 미소한다. "저도 오늘 이사왔거든요. 여기 1층이예요. 어디로 올라가세요? 2층?"  
"4층이네. 자네가 들기 무거울거라 생각해."  
"천만에요. 먼저 올라가세요. 따라갈테니까. 근데 그거 한꺼번에 다 들수 있는거예요? 벌칸이 인간보다 더 세다는 말은 들었는데 실제로 본 건 처음이예요."  
  
두 사람은 계단으로 올라갔다. 마커스가 숨차하며 말을 이었다.  
  
"숙소가 다 떨어졌대서 아무거나 근처로 달랬더니 여길 주더라고요. 낡았다는 말만 들었는데 리프트까지 없을줄이야. 1층 받길 잘했어요. 아, 전 캐롤이예요. 캐롤 마커스."  
"스팍 중령이네. 성은 발음하지 못할테니 이름으로 충분해."  
  
그녀는 웃는다.  
  
"뭐 상관없어요. 벌칸어 조금 공부했는데 전 언어랑은 영 안 맞더라고요." 캐롤은 잠깐 숨을 돌렸다. "아까 리치몬드에서 난리쳐서 진이 다 빠졌어요. 로렐에 묵으셨어요? 풀턴?"  
"풀턴홀. 상자는 여기 내려놓으면 돼. 도움에 감사하네."  
"천만에요."  
  
4층 입구에 박스를 내리며 캐롤이 허리를 쭉 편다. 하의는 먼지와 검댕이 여기저기 묻어있었다. 희미한 핏자국도 몇 군데 있었다. 스팍이 문을 열며 질문했다.  
  
"메디컬 센터 소속인가?"  
"아뇨. 전 과학부예요. 테러 난 시간에 로렐홀에 있었는데 1층 내려오니 엉망이라 수습 도왔거든요. 그 사이에 다른 숙소는 다 차 버려서 여기로 왔죠."  
"숙소 바깥에 짐이 보이던데 옮기는 중이었나?"  
"네. 괜찮아요. 전 1층이라 그냥 문으로만 넣으면 돼요."  
"도움을 받았으니 나 역시 돕는 게 적절하겠지."  
  
중령은 박스를 문 안 쪽에 넣고 1층으로 향한다. 예상못한 전개에 캐롤은 장난스레 눈썹을 으쓱이며 뒤를 따랐다.  
  
  
  
"누가 왔다고?"  
  
3층 창문에 붙어있던 킨저가 뒤를 돌아본다. 어깨를 으쓱한다. 누군지는 모른다는 거군. 스캇은 인상을 찌푸리며 몸을 굴려 소파 등 쪽으로 얼굴을 파묻었다. 기운없는 음성이 흘러나왔다.  
  
"망할. 그게 나랑 무슨 상관이야..."  
  
술이 얼큰하게 오른 머리로 힘없이 눈을 감는다. 앞날이 캄캄했다. 예상대로 HQ에서도 기술부에서도 과학부에서도 자신을 찾지 않았다. 지구에 도착한 지 이틀 째. 하선 한 날이 토요일이라 혹시 월요일이 되면 연락이 오지 않을까 기대했지만 그렇게 되지 않았다. 그는 하루종일 소파에 앉아 통신기만 노려보고 있었다. 이제 오후 6시다. 본부의 공식 업무 시간이 종료된 것이다. 그래. 그럴 줄 알았지. 이 곳이. 어빙 아파트가 자신의 커리어의 종착역이 된 것이다. 심지어 트랜스워프 이론을 연방에 무상 제공하겠다고 해 버렸으니 내 업적은 기록에도 남지 않을테고. 왜 그런 XX같은 짓을 했을까. 플릿에선 날 쓸 생각도 안 하는데.  
  
스캇은 코를 훌쩍였다.   
  
젊은 시절 스타플릿에 합격하지 못해 일했던 작고 낡은 화물무역선을 떠올린다. 거지같았지. 그래도 지금은 이전보다 스킬이 나으니 날 받아줄 곳이 있을런지 모른다. 뭐... 조금 더 큰 화물무역선 같은 거. 공학자는 울적해 무릎 사이에 있던 쿠션을 들어 끌어안았다. 잠이라도 자야 좀 기분이 나아질 것 같았다.  
  
  
  
샤워 후 개운해진 캐롤은 골든 게이트 파크 안 쪽을 한 바퀴 달렸다. 차가운 바람이 땀을 식혀준다. 완전히 어둑해진 거리는 점점이 놓인 가로등 불빛으로 노랗게 빛나고, 그녀는 어빙가가 리치몬드와는 전혀 다른 곳임을 실감한다. 작고 낮은 주택에 삼삼오오 귀가하는 사람들. 호버카의 댓수도 적고, 소음도 거의 없다. 바닥을 디디는 자신의 러닝화 소리만 탁, 탁, 하고 울렸다.  
  
나쁘지 않은 곳이네.  
  
최신식 숙소나 고급 호텔, 내지는 그녀의 아버지가 묵고 있는 인상적인 집과는 비교할 수 없는 수수한 곳. 그녀는 편안함을 느끼며 천천히 어빙 아파트를 향해 달린다. 숙소에 거의 다 와 가는데 앞서 걷고 있는 인영이 보인다. 캐롤은 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 어두운 색의 긴 옷자락. 눈에 익는 것이 아니다. 가로등 가까이 다가가는 모습에 단정히 잘린 검은색 머리카락이 보였고, 그제서야 캐롤은 저 남자가 누구인지 깨닫는다. 마커스는 만면에 미소를 띈 채 남자를 향해 속도를 높였다.  
  
"중령님!"  
  
긴 종이봉투를 안고 있는 남자가 고개를 돌린다. 손목까지 내려오는 회색 로브 소매. 그녀는 숨을 몰아쉬며 스팍의 곁에 섰다.  
  
"뭐 사셨어요?"  
  
그녀의 얼굴엔 더 이상 검댕이 묻어있지 않았다. 일등항해사는 무감정한 음성으로 대꾸한다.  
  
"부족한 것이 있어 구입했네."  
  
보통은 그냥 뭐 샀다고 하지 않나? 하지만 의문은 속으로만 넣어둔 채 캐롤이 엄지 손가락으로 뒤편을 가리켰다.  
  
"저기 공원 좋더라고요."  
  
벌칸은 말없이 고개를 끄덕인다. 그래, 이런 평범한 주제로 대화가 이어질 종족이 아니었지. 그녀는 다른 이야기를 꺼냈다.  
  
"함선 타세요?"  
"아니. 막 하선했고, 당분간은 아카데미에서 강의를 맡게 되었어."  
"어떤 배 타셨는데요?"  
"베인브릿지."  
"그거 과학 탐사선 아니예요?"  
"맞아."  
  
차가운 바람에 잠깐 어깨를 움츠리고 마커스가 말을 잇는다.  
  
"어때요, 그 배? 함장님 누구셨죠?"  
"라이트 대령님이네."  
"아, 기억나요. 제럴드 라이트 함장님. 전에 그 배 탈 뻔했는데 안됐거든요. 타이밍이 안 맞아서. 이번 연구 끝나서 함선에 타고 싶은데 마땅한 배가 있을지 모르겠어요."  
"적절한 배를 찾기 바라지."  
  
아파트가 눈 앞이다. 캐롤은 양 손을 깍지 껴 머리 위로 죽 당겼다. 슬슬 저녁 생각이 난다.  
  
"내일 출근은 호버카로 하세요?"  
"도보를 이용할 예정이네."  
"그럼 공원 안 쪽의 로즈가든까지 가세요. 거기 공용 트랜스포터가 있어요."  
"알고 있었어. 하지만 신경 써 주어 고맙군."  
  
벌칸은 벌칸이네. 마커스는 씩 웃었다. 그녀는 1층 자신의 숙소 문으로 다가가며 부드럽게 인사했다.  
  
"들어가세요."  
"푹 쉬게, 대위."  
  
등 뒤로 문이 닫히는 소리가 들린다. 스팍은 조용히 계단을 오른다. 벌칸이 움직일때마다 근처의 층계참에 노란 불이 들어왔다 꺼졌다. 어두운 통로를 비추는 작은 불빛. 단정한 발걸음 소리. 남자는 숙소에 접근하며 보았던 3층 창의 희미한 빛을 떠올린다. 누군가가 묵고 있는 것일테다. 그 외는 모두 불이 꺼져 있었지만 다른 이가 또 있다면 한두번 마주치게 되겠지. 그저 시끄럽게 구는 사람은 아니었으면 싶다. 워낙 낡은 숙소라 큰 소리가 다른 방으로 건너갈 우려가 있어 보였기 때문이다. 그는 벌칸이었고, 정기적인 명상이 필요했다. 번잡한 곳에서의 명상은 어렵다.  
  
3층을 지나며 노란 센서등이 들어왔다 꺼지고, 중간의 층계참에서는 등이 켜지지 않았다. 스팍은 속으로 한숨 쉰다. 관리인이 발견하겠지. 위에 있는 등은 괜찮을것이다. 하지만 문 앞에 서서 비밀번호를 누를때까지 4층 조명은 들어오지 않았다. 벌칸은 짧게 고개를 젓는다. 자신이 신경 쓸 일은 아니다. (아마도) 며칠 안에 고쳐질 것이다. 중령은 조용히 숙소 안으로 들어갔다.


	4. Chapter 4

오전 11시 46분. 아카데미 부지 내 카페 테리아에는 사람이 많았다. 온갖 종족이 섞여 점심을 고르고 있는 모습을 뒤로 하고 우후라와 체콥은 햇빛이 들어오는 창가쪽에 자리를 잡는다. 두 사람 다 간단하게 떼우는 타입은 아니어서 스프와 샐러드. 스테이크와 식전빵까지 착실히 챙겼다. 그들은 어제 숙소를 잡고 짐 정리를 마쳤다. 우후라가 커피를 마시며 이야기한다.  
  
"숙소 난리더라. 어제 아카데미 게시판에 가보니까 풀밭에 깔만한 텐트 사진 같은거 올라오고 말이지. 우린 진짜 운 좋았어. 그치?"  
"끄쵸..."  
  
체콥은 눈썹 끝을 처량하게 떨군다.  
  
"꽨히 저 때무내... 중위님이 배에써 내릴 필요는 엄썼는대..."  
"왜 너 때문이라고 생각해? 그 망할놈 때문이란 생각은 안 드는거야?"  
  
니요타가 눈을 가늘게 뜬다. 체콥은 고개를 숙였다. 그녀가 손을 뻗어 청년의 팔을 툭툭 두드린다.  
  
"그런 말 마. 우리 완전 럭키였다고. 숙소 잡고 20분있다가 배정 막혀서 난리도 아니었잖아." 그리곤 눈썹을 좁혔다. "근데 묘하지 않아? 베이커홀은 생도용 숙소가 아니라 분명 빈 방이 많았는데. 안 그래?"  
"끄러게요..."  
  
파벨은 기운없이 이야기하고 스프에 코를 처박았다. 우후라는 그런 청년의 머리꼭지를 바라보며 부드럽게 미소한다. 그녀는 식탁에 팔꿈치를 디디고 다정한 음성을 냈다.  
  
"파벨. 너 때문이 아니라 나 때문이야. 내가 브릿지에 있는 게 싫었어. 크루도 케어해주지 못하는 함선이 무슨 소용이야. 당장 내 동료가 괴로워하는데 미지의 세계가 뭐가 중요하냐고. 일단 우리 먼저 추슬러야지. 엔터프라이즈는 기본을 지키지 못했어. 난 그런 곳에 있고 싶지 않았고. 그러니 자책하지마. 나 강의도 맡았잖아? 하다가 괜찮은 함선 보이면 또 탈거야. 너 두고 간다고 서운해 하지 말아라?"  
  
어린 조타수는 그제서야 슬그머니 고개를 들고 미소했다. 순간 차분한 목소리가 끼어들었다.  
  
"대화중에 미안한데."  
  
두 사람 다 고개를 든다. 체콥의 얼굴이 환하게 밝아졌다. 청년은 자리에서 거의 튀어 올라 남자의 손을 덥썩 잡았다.  
  
"미쓰터 쑬루!"  
  
남자가 부드럽게 미소하며 팔을 벌리자 파벨은 아무런 주저도 없이 히카루의 품에 뛰어들었다. 우후라는 놀란 얼굴로 두 사람을 보다 어이없다는 듯 웃음을 터트렸다.  
  
"맙소사, 누가 보면 이산가족인줄 알겠네."  
  
체콥의 등을 도닥이며 술루가 미소한다. 우후라가 인사했다.  
  
"오랜만이네요, 대위님."  
"함선도 아닌데 우리 말 편하게 하자."  
"고마워, 술루. 잘 지냈어?"  
  
우후라가 자리에서 일어난다. 손을 내민다. 술루는 겨우 정신을 차리고 몸을 떼어낸 체콥의 허리를 왼손으로 쓸어주며 그녀와 악수했다.  
  
"잘 지냈지." 그리곤 얼굴이 벌게진 청년을 번갈아 쳐다보며 질문했다. "엔터프라이즈 출항한지 얼마 안 된 것 같은데 왜 여기 있는거야?"  
  
니요타가 어깨를 으쓱한다.  
  
"뭐, 이런저런 일이 있었어. 설명하자면 긴데, 식사하러 온 거야? 같이 할래?"  
"그럴까? 그럼 잠깐 기다려. 식사 가져올테니까."  
  
체콥은 자신의 등을 부드럽게 쓸어주고 멀어지는 술루의 모습을 한참 바라봤다. 우후라가 자리에 앉으며 눈짓한다.  
  
"금방 올거야. 앉아. 그렇게 반가워?"  
"네. 오늘 만날 쑤 있을 꺼라고는 쌩각도 못해써요."  
  
하늘색 눈동자에 기쁨이 가득하다. 청년은 열오른 얼굴을 숨기지도 못한 채 수줍어하며 고개를 수그렸다. 술루의 향기는 그대로였다. 나뭇잎이 물을 머금었을 때 날 것 같은 그런 싱그러운 체향. 아카데미에 있는 건 알았지만 이렇게 빨리 재회하게 될 줄은 몰랐다. 어쩌면 우후라의 말이 맞을지도 모른다. 여기 온 것은 행운일지도.  
  
술루가 식판을 가지고 돌아왔다. 남자의 그릇 위엔 단촐한 랩 샌드위치가 놓여 있었다. 그는 자리에 앉으며 다시 체콥의 등을 자연스럽게 쓸었다.  
  
"자. 근황 좀 들어보자. 그래서 여긴 어쩐 일이야?"  
"탐사중에 파이크 함장님이 부상당하셨어."  
"뭐?" 술루의 얼굴이 일그러진다. "그래서?"  
"듣기로는 함선에서 처치할 수 있는 상황이 아니었대. 그래서 남은 일정 모두 취소하고 지구로 항로 돌렸지. 어제 도착했고."  
"그랬구나. 바빠서 소식 듣지를 못했네. 함장님은 좀 어떠셔?"  
  
우후라는 술루를 열심히 쳐다보고 있는 체콥을 흘끗거리며 이야기했다.  
  
"잘 몰라. 소살리토의 메디컬 센터에 입원하신다는 이야기까지 들은게 전부야. 우리 둘 다 하선해서 이젠 엔터프라이즈 공지 안 오거든."  
"뭐?"  
  
술루의 얼굴이 두 번째로 일그러졌다. 체콥을 바라본다. 청년이 하늘색 눈동자를 머쓱하게 떨구었다.  
  
"왜 갑자기... 무슨 일 있었어?"  
  
우후라가 어깨를 으쓱였다.  
  
"나는 좀..." 그녀는 쉽사리 말을 꺼내지 못했다. 맥케나의 이야기를 하자니 체콥이 신경쓰였던 탓이다. 그녀가 파벨을 괴롭혔던 건 술루도 알고 있다. 그에게 강한 호감을 갖고 있는 청년이 이 주제를 불편해할지 모른다. "...뭐, 그냥 이것저것 좀 안 맞아서."  
  
술루가 옆에 앉아 어깨를 움츠린 청년을 바라봤다. 히카루의 까만 눈동자는 상냥했다.  
  
"파벨."  
"녜..."  
  
작게 몸을 웅크린 러시안 청년이 아무말도 못 하자 술루는 그의 등을 부드럽게 도닥였다.  
  
"잘 왔어."  
  
그제야 체콥의 시선이 들렸다. 청년의 눈은 슬픔과 괴로움, 혼란 같은 감정들을 커다랗게 묻힌채 히카루를 응시했다. 얇은 입술이 열린다.  
  
"맥케나 대위님이..."  
  
술루의 눈이 단단해진다. 맥케나는 그와 좋은 관계가 아니었다. 생도시절 레드 스쿼드에 들어올 것을 제안한 것도 맥케나였지만 동시에 체콥을 괴롭힌 것 역시 맥케나다. 술루는 입단을 거절했다. 결과는 꽤 입맛이 썼지만 후회한 적은 없다. 파벨이 그녀와 함께 엔터프라이즈에 오르고 염려가 되긴 했지만 계속 승선해있기에 별 일 없이 잘 지내나 싶었는데 그게 아니었던 것 같다. 체콥의 투명한 눈동자는 온통 상처투성이였다. 남자는 청년을 똑바로 응시하며 고개를 끄덕인다. 어린 조타수의 목울대가 울렸다.  
  
"...쪠가 잘 못해써요... 실쑤도 많이 했꼬."  
"파벨."  
  
겁 먹은 눈이 시선을 맞추었다. 술루가 차분히 이야기했다.  
  
"다시 만나서 기뻐."  
  
커다랗게 열린 눈동자 위로 촘촘한 금색 속눈썹이 파르르 떨렸다. 술루는 이해심 어린 미소를 지으며 청년의 어깨를 감싼다. 그리곤 매끄럽게 주제를 돌렸다.  
  
"좋아. 근데 둘 다 어디 묵어? 숙소는 잘 잡았어?"  
"응. 베이커홀에 있어. 너는?"  
"웨스트홀."  
"가깝네. 베이커 옆옆인가?"  
"맞아. 근데 어제 하선했으면 숙소 잡을 때 고생하지 않았어?"  
  
우후라가 스테이크 한 쪽을 썰며 이야기했다.  
  
"우리 타이밍 완전 좋았어. 숙소 잡고 20분 있다가 막혔다고 하더라고."  
"베이커면 장교동인데. 수업맡은거야?"  
"응. 함선에서 신청서 넣었는데 바로 되어서. 기초 음운학. 넌? 무슨 수업 맡았어?"  
"식물학이랑 조종술. 부지 내에 큰 식물원이 있는데 하루 중 3-4시간은 거기서 보내. 나중에 같이 갈래?"  
"좋아. 체콥, 너도 좋지?"  
  
니요타의 질문에 청년은 고개를 끄덕였다. 파벨은 술루의 왼팔이 여전히 자신의 어깨를 감싸고 있는 것에 대단히 만족하고 있는 것처럼 보였다.  
  
"그나저나 아카데미엔 언제 왔어?"  
"졸업하고 패러것 조타수로 1년간 근무했어. 그리고 지상직으로 내려왔지."  
  
히카루 술루는 아카데미에서 알아주는 엘리트였다. 그가 엔터프라이즈가 아닌 패러것으로 발령난 것은 맥케나의 탓이 크다. 그녀가 유능한 조타수였던 건 사실이지만 브릿지의 많은 크루가 그녀를 원하지 않았다. 우후라는 속으로 한숨쉰다. 뭐, 다 지난일이지.  
  
"이따 저녁에 다 같이 한 잔 할까?"  
  
체콥의 눈이 반짝인다. 청년은 거의 애원하는 얼굴로 술루를 응시했다. 히카루는 사람좋게 웃는다.  
  
"좋지. 몇시에 볼래?"  
  
  
  
  
스타플릿 본부의 회의실은 조용했다. 짐은 회색 정복 차림으로 앉아 아무말도 않고 입을 꾹 다물고 있는 젊은이를 바라봤다. 청년의 상의에 명찰이 달려 있었다. A. 닐 대위. 하선 신청을 한 장교다.  
  
"정말 이유가 없어?"  
"네."  
  
길고 까만 속눈썹이 아래를 향하고 중위는 시선을 내리깔아 버렸다. 짐은 소리나지 않게 조용히 숨을 내쉰다. 가장 먼저 면담한 제퍼슨도 지금 면담중인 닐도 왜 하선하는지 이유를 말하지 않았다. 그냥 개인적인 사유라고만 할 뿐이다. 맥케나의 귀에 이야기가 들어갈까 걱정되겠지. 말을 옮길 생각도 없었지만 그걸 크루들이 믿지 못한다고 해서 원망할 입장도 아니다. 상황이 이렇게까지 된 데에 자신도 책임이 있다. 짐은 고개를 끄덕이며 차분히 이야기했다.  
  
"그래. 그 동안 고생 많았어, 대위. 함장님은 아직 병중이시라 내가 위임받아 처리하게 될 거야. 일주일 내로 마무리하지."  
"알겠습니다."  
  
짐은 자리에서 일어났다. 남자도 함께 일어난다. 커크는 씁쓸한 미소를 지으며 손을 내밀었다. 대위는 서늘한 손을 내밀어 악수하고 조용히 회의실 바깥으로 나갔다.  
  
부함장은 다시 자리에 앉는다. 머리가 지끈지끈했다. 최근 들어서 계속 나쁜일의 연속이다. 이마 옆 부분을 꾹 누른다. 마지막 면담이 남아있다. 그는 크루의 인사 파일을 열고 눈으로 이름을 훑었다. T. 다나야. 중위. 지휘부. 짧은 노크소리와 함께 회색 정복을 뻣뻣하게 차려입은 여성이 들어온다. 어두운 피부와 까만 눈동자는 긴장으로 굳어있어 짐은 애써 부드럽게 미소지었다.  
  
"중위. 오래 기다렸지. 여기 앉아."  
"감사합니다."  
  
그녀가 의자에 앉자 중령은 패드를 뒤적이며 편안한 음성을 내기 위해 노력했다.  
  
"어제 보내준 하선 신청서는 잘 받았어." 커크는 고개를 들어 다나야와 눈을 맞춘다. 그녀는 여전히 딱딱한 표정이었다. "이유를 알고 싶어. 뭔가 보완할 점이 있으면 그것도 알려주면 좋겠고."  
  
아래턱을 단단히 한 그녀가 턱을 치켜들고 짐과 똑바로 눈을 맞춘다.  
  
"중령님께서 불편해하지 않으셨으면 좋겠습니다."  
  
예상 못한 이야기에 파란 눈이 커진다. 짐은 다나야 역시 특별한 하선 이유는 없다고 할 줄 알았던 것이다. 중령은 오른손을 휘저었다.  
  
"아니야. 불편하지 않아. 허심탄회하게 말해주면 고맙지."  
  
다나야는 목울대를 한 번 울렸고, 뻣뻣한 목소리를 냈다.  
  
"저는 부끄러운 생활을 했습니다."  
  
눈꺼풀을 꾹 감았다 연 그녀가 말을 이었다.  
  
"저희 부모님은 제게 불의를 보면 넘어가지 말라고 가르치셨죠. 하지만 브릿지는 함선의 명령 체계의 중추고 거기서 트러블이 생기면 임무 자체에 문제가 생길거라 판단해 맥케나와 체콥의 일에 끼어들지 않았습니다. 하지만 이제 할 말은 해야겠습니다. 어차피 엔터프라이즈에 더 안 있을거니까요."  
  
그녀는 짐을 바로 쳐다봤다.  
  
"맥케나는 쓰레깁니다. 자신보다 약한 사람은 짓밟고 강한 자 앞에선 고개숙이는 비열한 자죠. 체콥 소위가 하선하면 모든 문제가 해결될까요? 아니요. 그 다음 피해자가 생길겁니다. 중령님이던 대령님이던 처음부터 그 문제를 바로 잡으셨어야 했습니다. 솔직히 다 알고 계신거 아니었습니까?"  
  
짐은 눈을 여러번 깜빡이며 양 손을 맞잡았다.  
  
"알고 있었어. 미안하게 생각해."  
"맥케나가 감싸지는 건 그녀가 레드 스쿼드기 때문이겠죠. 근데 레드 스쿼드가 스타 플릿입니까? 아니요. 플릿은 플릿입니다. 레드 스쿼드는 그냥 그 안에 있는 작은 조직에 지나지 않아요."  
"중위. 맥케나가 경질되지 않은 건 개인과의 이슈를 인사 문제로 처리할 수 없었기 때문이야. 그녀가 어디 소속인지는 관계없어."  
"정말 그럴까요, 부함장님?"  
  
그녀가 고개를 저었다.  
  
"부함장님께 온전한 인사권한이 없으니 이런 이야기한다고 뭔가가 바뀌진 않겠죠. 하지만 알고 계십시오. 맥케나가 브릿지에 버티고 있는 한 거기에 제정신 박힌 크루가 오래 버틸 수는 없을겁니다. 그리고 그녀가 원하는 한 엔터프라이즈에서 맥케나는 물러나지 않으려 들거고요."  
  
다나야는 이내 고개를 오른편으로 떨구었다. 까만 눈동자에 후회가 스며있었다.  
  
"사과드립니다. 중령님. 인사 문제에 대해서 제가 왈가왈부 할 입장은 아니죠. 제 발언이 과했습니다."  
"아니야, 다나야. 고맙게 생각해. 정말 고마워. 자네 말대로 내겐 지금 마뜩한 권한이 없어. 그래서 도움을 줄 수 없을 것 같아. 하지만 나 역시 이 일을 유감으로 생각해. 자네의 직언 새겨들을게."  
"감사합니다."  
  
함선에 남아줄 수 없겠냐는 질문은 자체 생략한다. 그녀는 엔터프라이즈에 더 안 있겠다고 했으니까. 때문에 짐은 눈썹을 들어올리며 애써 미소지었다.  
  
"시간 내 주어서 고마워. 하선 건은 일주일 내로 마무리 지을게. 그 동안 수고 많았어."  
"감사합니다."  
"그래. 이만 해산해."  
  
짐은 자리에서 일어나 손을 내밀었다. 그녀는 부함장과 짧게 악수하고 뒤돌아 방에서 떠났다. 중령은 그대로 서서 닫힌 문을 오랫동안 바라본다. 앞으로 하선신청서가 더 오지 않는다는 법도 없다. 배가 정박해 있는 동안 새로운 출항일자가 나오기 전까지 크루들은 얼마든지 하선신청을 할 수 있었다. 그리고 지금 상황으로 봤을 때 다음 하선 신청서가 오는 건 시간문제였다. 막막하다. 순간 통신기가 울린다. 커크는 피로한 눈을 껌뻑이며 기계를 열었다.  
  
"커크다."  
\- 나야. 맥코이.  
"본즈."  
\- 함장님이 방금 깨어나셨어. 모든 수치가 정상이야. 곧 퇴원하실 수 있을거야.  
  
단단히 굳어있던 표정이 풀린다. 오늘 들은 최초의 좋은 소식이었다. 짐은 깊이 숨을 내쉬며 창가쪽으로 걸었다.  
  
"고마워. 진짜 다행이다."  
\- 난 여기서 상황 좀 더 살피고 들어갈게. 이따 밤에 숙소에서 보자.  
  
  
  
첫 날이야 대충 로렐홀에서 가져온 음식을 먹었다 치지만 그렇게 이틀을 보내고 싶진 않았다. 캐롤은 리플리케이터도, 전자레인지도, 그 흔한 인덕션도 없는 주방을 뒤로 하고 복도를 두리번거렸다. 어디선가 베이컨 굽는 냄새가 났다. 하다 못해 냉장고에 넣어둔 냉동 피자라도 덥혀먹게 레인지를 잠깐 빌릴 수 있었으면 싶다. 숙소 안에 있는 냉장고와 개수대로 할 수 있는 건 기껏해야 차 끓이기와 샐러드가 전부였던 탓이다. 그녀는 약간 열린 회색문을 발견하고 그 쪽으로 움직였다. 베이컨의 향기로운 내음이 점점 진해진다. 문을 밀어 열자 반대편에 서 있던 두 사람이 놀란 얼굴로 캐롤을 바라봤다. 키가 작고 왜소한 남자와 더 작은 외행성인. 마커스는 자신이 그들을 방해했다는 것에 생각이 미쳐 재빨리 미소지었다.  
  
"안녕하세요? 식사중에 죄송해요. 어제 여기 1층으로 왔는데 레인지를 좀 빌릴 수 있을까 싶어서요."  
  
까만 스타플릿 언더셔츠를 입은 남자는 쉬 말이 떨어지지 않는지 양손을 산만하게 흔들다가 대꾸했다.  
  
"어- 레인지는 뜯어가기 힘들텐데요? 그냥 여기서 해 먹는건 어떻수?"  
  
그제서야 캐롤은 내부가 자신의 숙소와 완전히 다르게 생겼다는 걸 눈치챈다. 빙 둘러진 주방기구들과 넓은 식탁. 의자들. 그랬다. 여긴 공용 주방 겸 식당이었다.  
  
"맙소사. 여기 주방이 있었네요."  
"그래요. 숙소에 리플리케이터 없지 않았소?"  
"그랬죠."  
  
캐롤은 고개를 저으며 안으로 들어간다. 서 있던 남자가 자신을 소개했다.  
  
"난 몽고메리 스캇이요. 소령이고. 여기 이 친구는 킨저 소위. 반갑수다."  
"처음 뵙겠어요 소령님. 캐롤 마커스 대위입니다."  
  
스캇은 팬을 잡고 있던 손을 놓고 바지에 슥슥 문질러 닦고는 캐롤이 내민 손을 잡았다. 그리곤 눈가를 좁히며 목소리를 낮췄다.  
  
"근데 내가 아는 그 마커스요?"  
  
캐롤은 머슥하게 웃는다. 몽고메리가 눈썹을 찌푸렸다.  
  
"맙소사. 마커스가 무슨 일로 여길?"  
"무슨 말씀이세요?"  
  
그녀는 속으로 긴장한다. 대체로 마커스라는 성을 밝히면 리액션이 몇 부류로 나뉘었는데 부정적일때 더 최악이 되었기 때문이다. 그녀는 입 안이 마름을 느꼈다. 편견이 심한 사람이 아니면 좋겠는데.  
  
"왜 이런 구석진 데로 왔냐는거요. 리치몬드에 좋은 숙소가 있잖아요?"  
"어제 테러때문에요."  
"테러요?"  
  
동그래진 눈이 옆에 선 킨저를 내려다본다. 킨저가 어깨를 으쓱하고 고개를 저었다.  
  
"전혀 몰랐네. 그러니까 어제 우리가 울적해서 한 잔 했거든요."  
  
옆에서 킨저가 스캇을 노려봤다. 소령이 투덜거린다.  
  
"아니, 그래. 뭐 나만 마셨다! 그게 지금 중요하냐고!" 그리곤 막 지글지글 소리를 내며 타기 시작한 베이컨을 재빨리 접시로 옮겼다. "여튼 미안해요. 어젠 완전히 골아 떨어졌거든. 베이컨 샌드위치 하나 들래요? 여기 리플리케이터가 형편없어서 재료 몇개는 직접 만들고 있거든요."  
"오, 저야 감사하죠."  
  
다행이다. 오랜 시달림의 결과로 얻은 감이 나쁜 사람은 아닌 것 같다고 한다. 캐롤은 스캇의 곁으로 다가갔다. 두 개의 팬에 납작한 식빵 네 장이 올라가 있고 나머지 하나는 베이컨을 굽는 중이다.  
  
"워낙 오래된 곳이라 기계가 죄다 구형이지 뭐요. 여기서 나오는 음식은 정말 뭔 맛인지 하나도 모르겠고 말이지. 그래서 일단 샌드위치를 뽑고 베이컨을 따로 만든 다음에 각각 덥혀서 재조립하고 있어요."  
  
재조립... 캐롤은 이 남자가 기술부 소속일거라 추측한다.  
  
"그나저나 스타플릿 수장의 가족을 이런데로 보내다니 플릿도 간이 배 밖으로 나왔구만."  
"말도 마세요. 마커스라는 성을 달고 사는 한 제가 플릿에서 마음 편할 날은 별로 없을걸요."  
"왜. 그래도 내 신세보단 낫잖아요?"  
"소령님 신세가 어때서요?"  
  
스캇은 큰 접시에 따뜻하게 덥힌 샌드위치를 보기 좋게 배열하고 한개를 캐롤에게 내밀었다.  
  
"뭐... 델타베가에 버림받고, 이젠 지구에 돌아왔는데도 버림받았지."  
  
뭔가가 있구나. 염려되는 마음에 말을 꺼내려 하는데 스캇이 고개를 저었다.  
  
"나도 참 주책이네. 뭐라는지. 신경쓰지 말고 어서 들어요. 혹시 따로 먹고 싶은거 있으면 말하고. 리플리케이터에 넣어줄테니. 이래뵈도 괜찮은 공돌이거든. 대신 기계 상태가 썩 좋지 않아서 맛은 보장 못해요."  
  
역시 기술부가 맞았어.  
  
"아. 위층 세탁실엔 세제 사다놨소. 써도 좋아요."  
  
캐롤의 눈이 동그래진다. 그녀는 홍차 티백을 꺼내며 이야기했다.  
  
"위층이 세탁실이었군요! 그렇잖아도 세탁기가 보이지 않아서 어쩌지 하던 차였어요. 근처에 코인 세탁소는 걸어서 15분이나 걸리더라고요. 정말 감사해요. 다음에는 제가 세제 사올게요." 그녀는 티백을 흔든다. 마시겠냐고 묻는 것이다. 스캇이 끄덕인다. 킨저는 고개를 저어 그녀는 두 개를 뜯어 찻잔에 넣었다. "근데 다른 분은 안 오시네요? 이제 7신데."  
  
리플리케이터에서 뜨거운 물을 꺼내주며 스캇이 고개를 갸우뚱한다.  
  
"다른 사람? 그런 건 모르겠네요. 오늘 대위 만난게 처음이거든."  
"그래요? 실은 저 들어온 날 같이 이사 온 분이 계셨어요. 다른 입주자는 없는거예요?"  
"나도 온지 4일 밖에 안 되어서."  
  
세 사람은 근사하게 만든 샌드위치와 향이 좋은 홍차 두 잔을 넓은 식탁 한 켠에 배치한다. 스캇이 자리에 앉으며 안 쪽의 리플리케이터를 가리켰다.  
  
"저 기계는 안 쓰는게 좋을거요. 문제가 있는지 이상한 게 나오더라고. 혹시 모르니 아예 전원을 뽑아 버리는 게 낫겠네." 남자는 그 편으로 가 기계의 전원을 뺀다. "나머진 고만고만하니 써도 괜찮아요. 대위도 오고 했으니 내일 식당 기계 싹 체크해볼게요."  
  
캐롤이 미소지었다.  
  
"혹시 무기 필요하시면 말씀하세요. 성심껏 도와드릴테니."  
  
스캇은 눈을 동그랗게 뜨더니 이내 웃음을 터트렸다. 킨저는 눈을 반짝이며 자신의 오랜 동료를 올려다본다. 어빙 아파트에 도착하고 스캇이 처음으로 웃은 날 이었다.


	5. Chapter 5

아침 6시 50분이 되자 알람이 울렸다. 스캇은 오만상을 찌푸리며 자리에서 일어난다. 델타베가에서도 기상 시간따위 엿이나 먹으라고 늦잠을 잤고 (사실 늦잠을 자던 안 자던 별 상관이 없었다. 할 일도 없고, 근태를 체크하는 사람도 없고, 먹고 자고 한 곳이 일터였으니까.) 지구에 복귀해서도 바로 어빙에 쳐박혔으니 말 다했다. 하지만 어제 저녁 캐롤에게 한 약속이 있었다. 주방의 기계를 저녁 전까지 모두 살피려면 아침에 일찍 일어나야 했다. 남자는 엉망으로 뻗친 머리를 하고 거실로 나왔다가 꽉 찬 쓰레기통을 발견한다. 저거 버리고 오면 찬 공기 때문에 잠이 빨리 깨겠지. 몽고메리는 잠시 고민하다가 등을 벅벅 긁으며 쓰레기통을 든다. 물질분해기는 건물 뒤에 있었다. 옛날 풍으로 말하자면 그거다. 쓰레기장. 골동품 아파트 납셨네. 속으로 투덜대며 계단을 내려간다. 생각대로 바람이 찼다. 공학자는 회색 겉옷을 끌어당기며 어깨를 움츠렸다.  
  
아직 어둑어둑한지라 건물 뒤엔 가로등이 켜진채였다. 회색의 낡은 기계 앞에 서서 레버를 당긴다. 벌어진 입구로 모아둔 쓰레기를 쏟아 넣었다. 파란 버튼을 누르자 문이 닫히고 철제 박스에서 낮은 작동음을 울렸다.  
  
어휴 추워. 빨리 올라가야지.  
  
이른 시간이라 주변은 조용했다. 스캇은 웅웅대는 기계를 뒤로 하고 몸을 돌렸고, 키 큰 남자가 시커먼 그림자를 쏟으며 자신을 내려다보는 것에 비명을 질렀다. 날카로운 눈썹이 들린다. 공학자는 쓰레기통을 끌어안고 넋나간 얼굴이 되었다. 아는 사람이었기 때문이다.  
  
"아니 댁이 여기 왜... 아니, 중령님."  
"스캇 소령."  
  
동시에 분해기의 작동이 끝난다. 순식간에 주변이 고요해지고 몽고메리는 방금 자신이 이 뻣뻣한 장교를 '댁'이라고 불렀다는 걸 되새기며 창백한 손끝을 말아쥐었다. 체온이 쑥 빠져나가는 기분이다.  
  
"분해기에 용무가 끝났으면 비켜주겠나."  
  
황급히 왼쪽으로 물러난다. 짧게 고개를 끄덕인 벌칸은 긴 철제 쓰레기통의 내용물을 기계 안으로 쏟아 넣었다. 흰 손가락이 파란 버튼을 누른다. 스캇의 얼어붙었던 뇌가 천천히 정상화된다. 기술자는 더듬거리며 말을 꺼냈다. 목소리가 긴장으로 튀었다.  
  
"여기... 여기 묵으시는 겁니까?"  
"그렇네."  
"왜요?!"  
  
중령이 눈을 가늘게 떴다.  
  
"질문의 요지를 이해할 수 없군. 이 곳이 숙소니까 묵고 있네."  
  
몽고메리는 양 손을 마구 휘둘렀다.  
  
"아니, 그러니까, 중령님이 왜 여기 오셨냐는 겁니다. 이런 구석탱이에 오실 이유가 없잖아요? 뭐 잘못하셨습니까?"  
  
부함장은 이제 대놓고 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 그는 긴 다리를 옮겨 계단으로 향했다.  
  
"난 어떤 실수도 하지 않았어."  
  
그제서야 어제 저녁 캐롤의 이야기가 떠올랐다. 스캇은 중령의 뒤를 따라 계단을 올랐다.  
  
"혹시 리치몬드 테러 때문에 오신겁니까?"  
"긍정하네."  
  
까만 스타플릿 언더셔츠와 회색 하의를 입은 남자는 머리카락 한 올 흐트러진 것 없이 완벽히 세팅되어 있었다. 스캇은 마구 뻗친 머리카락을 긁적였다.  
  
"그랬군요. 그래도 하필 여기라니." 몽고메리는 고개를 젓는다. "여긴 리프트도 없다고요."  
  
넓은 등은 계단을 오르면서 조금도 흐트러지지 않고 완벽한 직선을 그린다. 벌칸은 무감정한 톤으로 대꾸했다.  
  
"고작 4층짜리 건물일 뿐이야."  
"23세기에 리프트 없는 건물이라니 무슨 고릿적 물건이냐 그거죠."  
  
두 사람은 3층으로 향한다. 몽고메리가 눈을 깜빡였다.  
  
"몇층에 묵으십니까?"  
"4층이네."  
"너무 조용해서 사람이 없는 줄 알았지 뭡니까. 제 숙소는 여깁니다."  
  
3층에서 스캇이 멈추며 이야기했다. 벌칸이 4층으로 향하는 계단 중앙에서 고개를 돌렸다.  
  
"혹시 건물 관리인이 어디에 있는지 아나?"  
"왜요?"  
"센서등이 고장났어. 여기하고," 중령이 층계참의 등을 가리켰다. "4층하고. 이틀이 지나도록 수선되지 않았네."  
  
공학자가 어깨를 으쓱였다.  
  
"여기 처음에 왔을때는 불 들어오는 거 하나도 없었죠. 그래서 3층까지는 고쳤는데 4층에 사람 있는 줄 몰라 안했네요. 오늘 손 봐 두죠."  
"자네가 할 필요는 없어."  
"이 건물 관리인이 없거든요. 그냥 알아서 고치면서 살라고 하더라고요."  
  
그제서야 스팍의 시선이 가늘어졌다. 소령이 눈썹을 들어올린다.  
  
"여긴 그런데거든요. 그래서 징계받고 오셨냐고 물은겁니다. 여튼 그건 이따 손 볼테니 걱정 마십쇼."  
  
몽고메리는 이내 편안한 미소를 띈다. 그리곤 손을 들며 인사를 건넸다.  
  
"그럼 나중에 뵙겠습니다."  
  
  
  
  
"크리스는 만나고 왔나?"  
  
제독은 발 뒤꿈치를 붙인 채 뻣뻣하게 선 중령을 향해 물었다. 주름 진 손은 부지런히 티백을 흔들었다.  
  
"어제 밤에 잠깐 만났습니다."  
"어때. 좋아보이지?"  
"네. 그랬습니다."  
  
마커스 제독은 손을 휘저어 옆의 소파에 앉을 것을 권했다. 짐은 굳은 얼굴을 끄덕이고 조심스레 자리에 앉았다. 그 사이 알렉산더가 찻잔 두 개를 들고 와 테이블에 놓는다.  
  
"팔은 좀 어떤가."  
  
남자가 소파에 앉으며 깁스 한 왼팔을 가리켰다.  
  
"괜찮습니다. 며칠 내로 풀 수 있다고 합니다."  
"다행이군."  
  
스타플릿의 수장이 편할 사람은 없다. 마커스의 외양은 부드럽거나 따뜻함과는 거리가 멀었고 좀처럼 미소짓는 일도 없어 마주치면 관절이 굳는 기분이었다. 왜 아침부터 호출했을까. 함선 멤버들이 자꾸 하선해서 그러나. 아니면 파이크 대령님께 문제라도 있나.  
  
"오늘 아침에도 보고 왔어." 파이크 이야기다. 알렉산더는 어딘지 심란해 보였다. 그는 오른손을 휘저었다. "다행히 어제보단 더 좋아 보이더군. 자네 걱정을 많이 하던데."  
  
짐은 입안이 마르는 걸 느낀다.  
  
"제가 부족한 부관이라 그렇습니다."  
"그런 뜻이 아니야."  
  
마커스는 투명한 눈동자를 바로 맞춘다. 커크는 저도 모르게 숨을 멈추었다. 저 찌르는 듯한 시선을 바로 받게되면 늘 긴장하게 되는 것이다. 단순히 상대가 스타플릿의 최고 수장이기 때문만이 아닌, 알렉산더 마커스 특유의 카리스마 탓이다. 하지만 곧은 시선과는 달리 목소리는 낮고 차분했다.  
  
"자네가 알지 모르겠지만 크리스토퍼를 플릿에 데려온 건 나야."  
  
짐은 평가를 고친다. 남자의 목소리는 어딘지... 그리운 음색이었다.  
  
"중령은 아버지의 뒤를 따라 이 곳에 왔지. 아마 가족이라서도 그렇겠지만 두 사람의 유대는 상당할거야. 나와 크리스도 그래. 크리스는 꼭 내 자식같아. 뭐, 자식은 아니지만."  
  
검게 타고 주름진 얼굴. 남자는 양 손을 펼치며 말을 이었다.  
  
"그래서 크리스가 어디 다치거나, 아프면 마음이 몹시 좋지 않아. 꼭 내 탓 같거든. 엔터프라이즈가 긴급 귀환했을 때 정말 심장이 떨어지는 줄 알았어."  
  
마커스는 찻잔을 오랫동안 바라봤다. 그리곤 눈썹을 으쓱이고 길게 숨을 내쉰다.  
  
"이 이야기를 하려던게 아닌데. 미안하네. 아침에 병상에 있는 녀석을 만나고 왔더니 기분이 좀 그렇더군. 자. 본론부터 가지."  
  
양 손을 맞댄 제독이 단단한 목소리를 냈다.  
  
"사실 크리스토퍼와 나는 자네가 진작에 함장이 되었어야 한다고 생각했어. 자네의 진급 이야기가 나왔던 것도 1년 전이었고. 중령이 구한 행성과 대원들이 얼마나 많은지는 이미 충분히 알려진 사실 아닌가. 그래도 우리가 쉽사리 움직이지 못했던 건 자네의 출신때문이었네."  
  
짐은 입술을 꾹 문채 시선을 떨군다. 조지 커크 제독. 위노나 커크 대령. 두 사람은 아르골리스의 스타플릿 지부를 감독하고 있었다. 뛰어난 행적으로 이름 높은 부부의 아들이라 제임스의 입학때도 말이 많았다. 아카데미 생활도 평탄치 않았다. 제임스가 좋은 성적을 거두면 커크 제독의 눈치가 보여 교관들이 높은 점수를 주는 거라는 루머가 돌곤 했으니까. 함선에 오르면 좀 나이지나 했더니 그도 아니다. 짐은 뛰어난 판단력과 임기응변으로 빠른 승진을 했지만 중령 이상으로 올라갈 수 없었다. 너무 젊었던 탓이다. 제임스는 졸업 3년차였다.  
  
"근데 이제 그 핑계도 다 쓸모 없다고 생각해. 자네가 아니었다면 크리스토퍼도, 우리 승무원도, 함께 내려갔던 코린스의 민간인 과학자도 모두 죽었을거야. 중령의 자기 희생적인 정신덕분에 모두 무사할 수 있었지."  
  
플릿의 수장이 그를 호명했다.  
  
"제임스 T. 커크 중령."  
"네, 제독님."  
  
마커스는 짐을 똑바로 바라봤다.  
  
"귀관은 금일부로 대령 승진했네. 엔터프라이즈는 이제 자네 함선이야."  
  
생각 못한 이야기에 제임스의 눈이 커진다. 마커스가 부드럽게 미소짓더니 손을 뻗어 남자의 팔을 다정히 두드렸다.  
  
"축하해. 크리스가 자네 표정을 꼭 보고 싶어했는데 말이지."  
  
커크는 놀라움에 입을 벌렸지만 말을 제대로 꺼내지 못하다가 더듬더듬 대답했다. 젊은 장교의 얼굴에 미소가 번졌다.  
  
"정말... 기쁩니다. 감사합니다, 제독님."  
"더 열심히 해. 그리고, 이건 미안한 이야기인데."  
  
알렉산더가 눈썹을 좁히며 이야기한다.  
  
"원칙대로라면 빠른 시일내에 취임식을 준비하는 게 맞아. 자네 부모님도 모시고. 뭐, 애인 있으면 애인도 불러서. 근데 자네도 알겠지만 이틀 전 테러가 있었어. 그 일에 모든 사령부가 매달리고 있네. 실은 이따 오후에도 여기저기 갈 곳이 있어." 알렉산더가 오른손을 들어 휘휘 저었다. "사람이 일으키는 문제가 제일 골치 아프지 않나. 정말 요즘은 죽을 맛이야. 밤 늦도록 뒤처리에 시달리고 있지."  
  
마커스는 피로한 얼굴로 말을 잇는다.  
  
"여튼 그래서 취임식 없이 이 일을 처리해야 할 것 같아. 생각보다 좀 심각한 문제라."  
"괜찮습니다, 제독님."  
"같은 이유로 파이크의 취임식도 생략되어 버렸네. 곧 소식 듣겠지만 제독 진급했지. 이따 가서 축하 인사 전해주고."  
"그러겠습니다."  
  
남자는 시원하게 대꾸하는 제임스의 얼굴을 보고 한 시름 놓은 표정을 한다. 제독은 자리에서 일어났다. 짐도 따라 일어선다.  
  
"이해해줘서 고맙네. 자네에겐 꽤 중요한 세러모니였을텐데. 대신 함선 출항식은 꼭 준비해주지."  
"신경 써 주셔서 감사합니다."  
  
제독이 사무실 출구로 움직여 짐도 뒤를 따랐다.  
  
"듣자하니 함선 메인 멤버들이 하선하고 있다고 크리스가 이야기하더군. 가서 상의해보게. 자네라면 문제를 잘 바로잡을 수 있을거야."  
  
그리곤 손을 내밀어 악수를 청했다. 그것을 맞잡는다. 마커스가 인사를 건넸다.  
  
"그럼 수고하게, 대령."  
"고맙습니다."  
  
  
  
  
크리스토퍼는 즐거운 표정이었다. 어제 밤보다는 훨씬 좋아보이는 얼굴로 이야기한다.  
  
"누워서 승진 소식 들은 나보단 낫군."  
  
짐은 미소했다.  
  
"어서 빨리 일어나셔야죠."  
"그럴거야. 병원은 정말 지긋지긋해."  
  
손을 뻗어 버튼을 누른다. 침대 윗 부분이 느리게 세워졌다. 짐이 제독에게 다가갔다.  
  
"뭐 필요한 거 있으세요?"  
"아니야. 그냥 계속 누워있었더니 답답해서." 그리곤 후, 하고 길게 숨을 내쉰다. "자네 메일 지난 밤에 체크했어. 하선 신청자들이랑 면담했다고."  
  
짐은 쓴 미소를 띄었다.  
  
"뭐라던가."  
"제독님께서 예상하시는 그대로예요."  
"맥케나 문제를 진작에 바로 잡았어야 했는데." 파이크가 머리를 쓸어올린다. "트러블은 있을지언정 이 정도로까지 일이 터지지 않아 그냥 개인간의 문제일거라 생각했지. 내가 안일했군."  
"저도 마찬가지죠. 그리고 대원들간의 크고 작은 불화야 늘 있는 일이니까... 여튼 잘 수습할테니 걱정 마세요."  
"반쪽짜리 함선을 넘긴 것 같아 마음이 무거워."  
  
커크는 고개를 저었다.  
  
"전혀요. 엔터프라이즈를 물려받을 수 있어 더없는 영광으로 생각해요. 그러니 함선 걱정은 마시고 빨리 회복하세요."  
"그래."  
  
파이크가 눈을 좁히며 이야기했다.  
  
"올슨한테 받은 알림 자네한테 전달했는데 확인했지? 코어에 문제가 있다고."  
"네."  
"무슨 부속 문제인지는 모르겠지만 8개월은 너무 길지 싶은데."  
"나중에 올슨 만나볼게요."  
  
뒤편에서 낮은 소음과 함께 누군가가 들어온다. 짐은 고개를 돌렸다가 환하게 미소했다.  
  
"제독님." 본즈는 파이크에게 눈인사를 건네고 친우에게 시선을 돌렸다. 눈빛은 장난기가 넘쳤지만 목소리만은 진지하다. "함장님."  
"마침 잘 왔어, 맥코이."  
  
크리스토퍼가 손을 휘저었다.  
  
"어서 자네의 웬수같은 친구를 데리고 나가. 저 녀석 눈 밑에 다크서클 보이나?"  
"그렇게 하죠. 좀 어떠십니까."  
"좋아. 이제 좀 쉴까하고."  
  
커크가 미소하며 침상 옆의 난간을 부드럽게 쓸었다.  
  
"가볼게요, 파이크 아저씨."  
"그래. 술 먹지 말고."  
  
짐은 눈동자를 위로 굴렸다. 크리스토퍼가 못 말리겠다는 듯 웃으며 왼손을 흔든다.  
  
"많이 먹지 마라."  
"그건 어떻게 해볼 수 있을 것 같아요."  
"말이나 못하면. 어서 가봐."  
  
커크는 시선으로 인사를 건네며 병실 밖으로 나왔다. 본즈가 머리를 쓸어올린다.  
  
"왜 내 CMO가 메디컬 센터에서 일하고 있는거야?"  
"리치몬드 사건때문에 일손이 부족해서 난리야. 어떻게 쉬냐?" 그리곤 오랜 친우의 어깨를 툭 쳤다. "축하한다."  
"3시간 전 일인데 어떻게 알았어?"  
"패드로 전체 공지 왔더라고."  
"그래? 아, 닥터 푸리 이야기 들었어?"  
  
긴 복도를 걸으며 맥코이가 어깨를 으쓱였다.  
  
"곧 벌칸으로 가신다던데."  
"CMO야 너가 있으니 걱정 안하지만 다른 자리가 고민이야." 짐의 시선이 가늘어졌다. 그는 목소리를 낮춘다. "아무래도 맥케나를 하선시켜야겠어."  
"뭐, 나야 찬성한다만 함장 되고 첫 업무가 크루 경질이라니 씁쓸하네."  
"이대로라면 브릿지가 반토막 나. 더는 방관 못 하겠어."  
  
짐의 입매가 단단히 굳었다. 본즈는 그런 함장의 얼굴을 바라보다 조용히 시선을 정면으로 돌린다. 그가 할 수 있는 일은 별로 없었다. 무탈히 처리될 수 있길 바래주는 것 밖에. 갑자기 호출음이 울렸다. 맥코이는 소형 통신기를 확인하고 오만상을 찌푸린다. 선의는 커크의 팔을 꾹 잡았다.  
  
"망할. 이 놈의 센터 왜 이렇게 정신이 없는지. 나 가볼게. 이따 숙소에서 보자."  
  
  
  
  
지난 밤에 본즈랑 너무 마신 것 같다. 짐은 안 떠지는 눈을 억지로 들어올린다. 입안이 텁텁하고 머리가 아팠다. 더듬더듬 높은 베개를 누르고 저 편의 시계를 보니 오전 10시 24분이다. 망할. 본즈에게 숙취 하이포 한 대 놔달라고 하려 했는데 다 틀렸네. 선의는 메디컬 센터 지원때문에 오전 7시 40분이면 숙소에서 떠나고 없다.  
  
엔터프라이즈가 정박한지 3일째. 금일 마땅한 일정은 없다. 이따 오후에 올슨과 통신 할 계획이지만 단순 확인 작업이기 때문에 시간이 소요되지도 않는다. 일어나봤자 의사도 없고 이대로 자는 것도 나쁘지 않은 선택이 될 테다. 빠르게 결정한 젊은 함장은 이불을 끌어당겨 어깨를 덮었다.  
  
사실 짐은 바로 자리에서 일어났어야 했다. 그랬다면 숙소에 비상등이 들어와 있음을 깨달았을테다. 남자는 자신도 숙소 대란의 한 가운데에 떨어질거라 조금도 예상하지 못했다. 그러기에 소살리토의 숙소는 너무 최신식이었고, 리치몬드와 다리 하나를 두고 떨어져 거리적 안정감마저 있었다.  
  
커크가 눈을 뜬 건 오후 2시 3분이었다. 남자는 비척비척 일어나 머리를 긁적이며 욕실로 들어갔다. 그때 까지 방이 어두운 건 창문을 가린 커튼 때문이라 생각했다. 욕실 바깥으로 나오고 나서야 비상등이 켜진 것을 발견한다. 대령은 관리실로 연결되는 통신 버튼을 눌렀다.  
  
\- 네, 관리실입니다.  
"실례합니다. 94층의 커크입니다. 거실에 비상등이 들어와 있는데 무슨 일이 있나요?"  
\- 패드에 메시지 넣은 걸 못 보셨나보네요. 건물 정전이예요.  
  
별일 아니네. 짐은 눈썹을 으쓱이며 질문했다.  
  
"언제 복구되나요?"  
\- 보름 뒤에요.  
  
대령은 눈을 깜빡였다.  
  
"네?"  
\- 리치몬드 테러 때문에 지하 송전선 공사를 하고 있었는데, 라인이 일부 잘못 되어서 소살리토에 들어오는 전력 케이블에 문제가 생겼대요.  
  
굳은 남자가 보이지 않는 직원은 상황 설명을 잇는다.  
  
\- 소살리토로 들어가는 전력이 줄어들어 불가피하게 숙소동 전력을 차단하기로 했어요. 사무동을 차단할 수는 없으니까요. 지금 들어오는 불도 지하의 보조 전원장치로 버티는건데 오늘 밤이 한계예요. 짐 정리를 하셔야 해요.  
"그러니까 지금..." 제임스가 양 손을 흔들며 스피커에 대고 질문했다. "나가야 한다는 건가요?"  
\- 그렇죠.  
  
담당자는 유감스런 음성으로 말을 이었다.  
  
\- 그래서 오전부터 새 숙소 구하는 분들로 사무실이 굉장히 바빴어요.  
"숙소 남은 거 있습니까?"  
\- 전혀 없어요. 자력으로 구하셔야 해요.  
  
그리고 이어지는 친절한 최후통첩.  
  
\- 18시 전까지 숙소 확정지으시고 짐을 빼 주세요. 오늘은 저희가 새 숙소까지 짐 옮겨드리는 작업을 해 드릴 수 있는데 내일부턴 안 되거든요. 내일은 이 건물 출입 자체가 제한 될 예정이니 오늘 중으로 정리하는 게 좋을거에요.  
"저기, 그럼 방은 15일만 비우면 되는거죠?  
\- 네. 보름만요. 그 뒤에 다시 돌아오시면 돼요. 개별 메일 갈 테니 기다리시고요.  
  
짐은 서재로 들어가 급히 모니터를 켰다. 중앙지원센터에 연결을 요청한다. 건물 관리인은 이 근방 숙소만 이야기한 것일 수 있다. 플릿 숙소를 전체 관할하는 곳과 대화하는 편이 좋을 것이다. 통신은 16분이나 대기를 타야 했는데 겨우 연결이 닿은 직원은 헬쓱한 얼굴로 모니터에 나타났다.  
  
\- 네, 지원팀입니다.  
"소살리토의 켈빈홀인데요."  
  
남자는 피로에 지친 얼굴로 미소지으며 말을 가로챘다.  
  
\- 숙소 때문에 그러시죠.  
"네."  
\- 죄송해요. 음... 그러니까, 제임스 커크 대령님.  
  
직원은 연결 상대를 확인하고 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
\- 숙소가 없어요. 전혀요. 듣기로는 인근 호텔은 며칠 전부터 만실이라고 하니 근처의 친인척이나 지인을 찾아가시는 편이 좋겠네요.  
  
짐은 이마를 짚었다.  
  
"아카데미 숙소는요?"  
\- 거긴 더 상황이 나빠요. 다음주에 외행성의 연구 그룹이 방문하는데 리치몬드 사건때문에 방이 부족했거든요. 숙소에 들어가 있던 직원도 나가달라고 했다더라고요.  
"15일만 있으면 되는데요, 단기 숙소도 전혀 없는 겁니까? 도시 외곽도 괜찮습니다."  
\- 함장님께서 가실만한 곳은 없어요.  
  
직원은 미안한 얼굴로 고개를 저었다.  
  
\- 차라리 부동산에 문의해보세요. 그 편이 빠를겁니다.  
  
더 할 말이 없었다. 짐은 어쩔 수 없이 고개를 끄덕인다.  
  
\- 도움을 못 드려 죄송합니다. 그럼 궁금하신 점 있으면 다시 연락주세요.  
  
제임스는 의자에 앉아 뒤를 돌아본다. 서재에 가득 쌓인 책과 여기저기서 모은 자잘한 세간들. 못해도 15박스 이상 나온다. 오늘 옮겨야 숙소까지 가져다 준다는데 구할 방이 없다. 남자는 문득 친구에게 생각이 미친다. 자신과 똑같은 처지에 놓인. 병원일에 치여 확인 못했겠지. 짐은 통신기를 열었다. 건너편은 시끄러웠다.  
  
\- 그런 오래 된 기술 이야긴 대체 어디서... 잠깐만. 여보세요?  
"헤이, 본즈. 바빠?  
\- 완전 바빠. 무슨 일이야.  
"우리 숙소 짐 빼래."  
  
건너편은 3초간 침묵한다. 그리고 큰 음성이 건너왔다.  
  
\- 무어어어어?  
"리치몬드 테러때문에 송전선 공사하다 소살리토로 건너오는 전력선에 이상 생겼대. 숙소동으로 보낼 전력을 차단했다더라. 오늘까지 나가야하고 지원팀 연락해봤는데 방 없어."  
\- 야, 너 함장이잖아. 막강한 권력 뭐 그런 걸로 안 돼?  
"아무짝에도 쓸모 없던데."  
  
앓는 소리가 들린다. 짐은 슬쩍 웃었다. 본인도 같은 입장이긴 한데 본즈의 반응은 늘 그를 즐겁게 만들었다.  
  
\- 나 지금 꼼짝도 못해. 사령부에서 사람 나와서 달달 볶이는 중이라고. 미안한데 너가 내 숙소까지 좀 구해줘라.  
"그래. 해 볼게. 근데 안 되면 우리 둘이 어디 아늑한 단칸방에서 함께 살 수도 있으니 그렇게 알라고."  
\- 너랑? 끔찍한 소리 마. 여튼 구해지면 메시지 보내줘.  
"오케이. 그럼 일 봐라."  
\- 그래. 맥코이 아웃.  
  
짐은 오른쪽 발목을 허벅지에 올리며 모니터를 노려봤다. 호텔도 없고 아카데미도 없고 다른 플릿의 숙소도 없다라. 하지만 사람 일이라는 건 모르는 거지. 짐은 달 기지에 내렸을 때 통신했던 지인을 떠올렸다. 지금으로선 그녀가 그나마 가능성이 있는 선택지였다. 함장의 막강한 권력은 별로 도움이 안 되었지만 오랜 인연은 이럴 때 힘을 발휘하기도 한다. 짐은 모니터 앞에 앉아 매무새를 가다듬고 통신을 열었다. 연결은 거의 즉시 된다. 길게 늘어트린 붉은 머리의 여성이 반갑게 미소했다.  
  
\- 헤이, 짐! 무슨일이야?


	6. Chapter 6

그녀는 웃음을 터트렸다.  
  
\- 천하의 제임스 커크가 홈리스 신세가 되었다니!  
  
짐은 의자에 뒷머리를 기대고 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
  
"괜히 말했나 후회중이다."  
\- 맞다. 너 이제 함장이잖아? 축하주 한 잔 사야겠다.  
  
상대는 웃음을 참지 못하며 단말을 두드렸다.  
  
\- 한 잔 하고 술집에서 자. 뭐 하루 정도는 어떻게 비벼볼 수 있지 않겠어?  
  
커크가 이마를 짚는다.  
  
"뭐야. 정말 한 개도 없는거야?"  
\- 대체 샌프란에서 안 벗어나려고 하는 이유가 뭔데? 그냥 캘리포니아든 어디든 가 있으면 되잖아?  
  
다른 화면을 바라보던 그녀가 모니터로 흘끗 시선을 준다. 짐이 천천히 고개를 저었다.  
  
"파이크 함장님이 -아니. 이젠 제독님이지. 여튼- 다치셨어. 그래서 긴급 복귀한거고."  
  
화면 너머 친구가 심각한 표정을 한다. 그녀는 눈썹을 좁히며 시선을 똑바로 맞추었다.  
  
"병원이 소살리토에 있어. 좀 자주 가고 싶은데 멀리가면 힘들잖아."  
\- 좋아. 이해했어.  
  
웃음기가 쑥 빠진 그녀는 빠르게 무언가를 검색하기 시작했다. 그리고는 보고있던 화면을 제임스가 볼 수 있게 돌려주었다.  
  
\- 자. 여기 보여? 본부에서 접근 가능한 샌프란시스코 내 스타플릿 직원 숙소 현황이야.  
  
리치몬드와 소살리토, 아카데미 내 모든 건물에 X 표시가 걸려있다. 그녀가 단말에 몇 가지 조건을 따로 넣는다. 그러자 하단에 작은 숫자가 표시되었다.  
  
\- 아래 보이지?  
"저게 뭐야?"  
  
골든 게이트 파크의 남쪽.  
  
\- 미리 말해주지만 여긴 조건 변경 안하면 아예 뜨지도 않는 형편없는 숙소야. 몇 년 전에는 사령부에 미운 털 박힌 직원들을 이리로 보내기도 했어. 일종의 징계 목적으로. 관리인도 없고, 리프트도 없고, 방 안에 리플리케이터도 없거든.  
"정말 형편없네."  
\- 여길 너한테 보여줄 이유가 없긴 한데, 지금 샌프란 호텔 만실이고 부동산쪽도 난리라고 들었어. 상황 그렇게 곤란하면 여기서 보름만 버텨. 소살리토 쪽 해결 되는대로 먼저 갈 수 있게 손 써줄테니까. 켈빈홀에서 뭐래. 15일 걸린대?  
"응. 연락할 때까지 기다리라고 하던데."  
\- 15일보다 더 빨리 끝날수도 있어. 일단 되는 대로 너한테 먼저 연락 가도록 조취할게. 어떻게 할래? 보름만 어빙에 있을래?  
  
더 고민할 이유가 없다. 짐은 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
"응. 그리고 나랑 같이 갈 친구가 있는데 그 녀석 것도 함께 잡아줄 수 있겠어?"  
\- 방 여유 있어. 그렇게 할게.  
"녀석이 지금 메디컬 센터에 있는데 혹시 궁금한 거 있으면 연락해 보라고 해도 될까?"  
\- 물론이지. 잘 생겼어?  
"나로는 부족한거야?"  
  
장난스런 질문에 그녀는 다시 웃음을 터트린다.  
  
\- 충분하지, 짐. 골칫덩이로는 너만한 인재가 없잖아?  
"알아봐줘서 기쁜데."  
\- 내 안목이 좀 뛰어나거든. 아, 그리고 지금 직원 차출 어렵겠다. 짐 옮기는 건 켈빈홀에 요청해. 어빙 아파트 주소는 메시지로 넣어줄게.  
  
  
  
오랜 기간 쌓은 체력은 어디 가지 않아 짐은 한 손으로 박스를 꾸몄다. 무거운 짐들은 일찍 돌아온 본즈가 대신 넣어주었다. 두 사람은 도합 29개의 박스를 직원과 함께 화물용 호버카로 옮기고 어빙가로 향한다. 공원을 지나가자 거리의 모습은 거의 즉시 바뀐다. 유동인구가 급격히 줄고 층고가 극적으로 낮아졌다. 짐은 자신이 지금 샌프란에 있는게 맞는지 싶다. 늘 그가 머물던 샌프란시스코는 리치몬드와 소살리토의 초고층 건물과 함께 했기 때문이다. 그에 비하면 이 곳은 지나치게 한적하고 조용하다.  
  
"리프트도 없다던데."  
"그렇잖아도 들었다."  
  
본즈가 어딘지 불만스럽게 고한다. 짐은 창 밖을 바라봤다. 차가 매끄럽게 왼편으로 턴한다. 그 와중 작은 빵가게와 소규모 수퍼가 보인다. 나중에 물건 필요할 때 저기 가야지. 호버카는 한 블럭을 더 가고 연한 회색으로 칠해진 4층짜리 건물 앞에서 멈추었다. 짐은 차에서 내리며 그 흐리멍텅한 벽을 노려본다. 색이 바랜 것 처럼 보인 탓이다. 곁에 선 본즈가 한숨쉰다.  
  
"히야. 용케 이런 건물이 플릿 소유로 있네."  
  
두 명의 직원이 박스를 건물 앞에 쌓기 시작했다. 본즈가 그들을 돕는다. 넌 거기 그대로 있어. 선의가 눈을 부라렸기 때문에 짐은 눈썹을 으쓱이곤 아파트 앞에 멀뚱히 섰다. 박스의 높이가 점점 높아지고. 커크는 속으로 긴 한숨을 내쉰다. 본즈랑 내 짐이 29개지. 4층까지 저걸 다 옮겨야 하는데 어쩐다. 제임스는 허기짐을 느끼며 시계를 체크한다. 오후 5시 45분. 리플리케이터가 없는 숙소다. 첫 끼는 챙겨온 걸로 어떻게든 넘겨야할테다. 그리곤 자신이 지니고 있는 음식은 과자 몇 봉지와 맥주가 전부라는 데 생각이 미친다. 부디 본즈의 짐 속에 그럴듯한 식사거리가 있길 바래야겠군.  
  
세 명의 장정은 금새 박스를 쌓았고, 직원 둘은 서둘러 돌아갔다. 본즈가 까만 언더셔츠의 소매자락을 끌어올리며 4층을 바라봤다.  
  
"네 거가 19 박스였지?"  
"아니 21개. 노란 펜으로 표시한 거야. 근데 너 혼자 어떻게 29개를 4층까지 옮기냐. 그냥 나도 도울게. 가벼운 건 들 수 있어."  
"29개라니?" 선의는 노란 펜으로 표시한 제임스의 박스가 어디있는지 체크하며 의아한 얼굴로 이야기한다. "21개지." 이젠 커크가 이상한 표정을 할 차례다. 본즈가 이어말했다. "난 1층이야."  
"뭐어?!"  
"4층이 원래 고위 장교용으로 꾸며진 곳이라던데. 그래서 난 빌어먹을 고위 장교도 아니고, 지구에 있을 땐 땅이랑 철썩 달라붙고 싶다고 했더니 1층 주더라."  
  
이 자식이. 하고 대꾸하려는데 뒤편에서 차분한 음성이 끼어들었다.  
  
"이 곳으로 이사하셨습니까."  
  
묘하게 귀에 익는 억양. 짐은 고개를 돌린다. 시선에 들어오는 남자의 모습에 눈이 크게 열리고 그는 상대를 향해 완전히 몸을 돌렸다. 그제서야 떠올랐다. 고바야시 마루! 왜 이제야 생각났지?  
  
"영전을 축하드립니다, 함장님."  
  
완벽하게 갖춰입은 어두운 색의 교관복. 제임스의 머릿 속은 순식간에 생도 시절로 날아간다. 커크 생도. 탈락이네. 성적표는 34시간 내 개인 패드로 발송 될거야. 차갑고 무감정했던 목소리. 그땐 재수없다고 생각했었다. 체콥만 멀쩡했어도 어떻게 해 볼 수 있었는데. 그 이후로 이 딱딱한 벌칸과 만나지 못했다. 남자는 엔터프라이즈의 부함장으로 올라 지구를 떠났고, 나중엔 자신이 그 자리에 들어갔다. 우주에서도, 지구에서도 재회하지 못했다. 그저 거의 병적으로 정리된 가지런한 항행로그만이 엔터프라이즈의 데이터셀에 남아 이 남자가 여기 머물다 갔음을 주장할뿐이다. 그제서야 커크는 저 백과사전 같은 남자가 자신에게 축하 인사를 건넸음을 깨달았다. 짐은 목울대를 울렸다. 목소리가 떨리지 않기만 간절히 바란다. 커크는 자신이 왜 긴장한지 이해하지 못했다.  
  
"고마워, 중령."  
  
벌칸은 곁에 선 본즈에게 짧은 눈인사를 건네고 다시 시선을 제임스에게 던졌다.  
  
"저는 4층에 묵고 있습니다. 대령님께선 부상중이신 것 같으니 짐 옮기는 것을 돕겠습니다."  
  
그래달라고 해도 되나? 즉시 대꾸하지 못하고 머뭇대는데 본즈가 끼어들었다.  
  
"감사합니다, 중령님. 저 혼자 21박스를 옮겨야 했는데 살았네요."  
"함장님의 숙소는 몇 층이지?"  
"중령님과 같은 뎁니다." 본즈가 박스 두 개를 쌓고 한 번에 들며 이야기한다. "이웃이네요." 그리곤 슥 짐에게 시선을 던진다. 분명히 놀리는 기색이 다분한 눈인데 자신은 왜 기쁜지 모르겠다.  
  
본즈가 계단으로 올라간다. 스팍은 고개를 돌려 짐에게 끄덕였다.  
  
"개인 짐이 있어 두고 다시 내려오겠습니다."  
"응. 그래. 천천히 해도 돼."  
  
커크가 손을 흔들자 밤색 눈이 인사를 건네고 종이봉투를 품에 안은 채 계단을 오른다. 그제서야 제임스는 속으로 탄식하듯 중얼댔다. 아니, 저 벌칸이 언제부터 저렇게 섹시했지?  
  
"이사오셨어요?"  
  
새로운 목소리에 고개를 돌린다. 이 숙소엔 생각보다 사람이 많은 것 같다. 회색 스타플릿 운동복을 입고 종이봉투를 든 여성이 있다. 그녀가 자신의 수장을 보고 있는 걸 눈치챈 커크가 어색하게 웃었다.  
  
"반가워. 오늘 이사 왔어. 4층."  
  
여성이 손을 내밀었다. 짐이 그것을 맞잡는다.  
  
"전 1층이예요. 캐롤 마커스 대령이예요. 과학부 소속이고요."  
  
커크의 눈가가 좁혀졌다.  
  
"마커스?" 캐롤이 눈썹을 들어올린다. "아니, 그 마커스?"  
  
겉옷을 벗고 검은 언더셔츠 차림으로 1층에 내려온 스팍은 짐과 대화중인 캐롤을 발견한다. 대위의 표정은 묘하게 굳어 있었는데 눈이 마주치자 머슥하게 고개를 끄덕였다. 기억 속의 마커스는 웃거나 밝은 표정 뿐이었다. 저런 얼굴은 처음이다. 중령은 묘하게 무거운 박스를 들고 다시 계단으로 향했다.  
  
캐롤은 굳은 음성으로 대꾸한다.  
  
"네. 그 마커스요."  
  
그녀의 표정이 좋지 않아져 짐은 아차한다. 남자는 재빨리 사과했다. 상대가 어떤 심정인지 깨달은 것이다.  
  
"미안. 그거 진짜 지겹지. 실수했어. 난 제임스 커크야."  
  
그제야 캐롤이 오른쪽 눈을 가늘게 떴다.  
  
"그 커크요?"  
"그래. 그 커크."  
  
못 말리겠다는 듯 고개를 저으며 웃는다. 캐롤도 함께 미소지었다.  
  
"이거 진짜 싫어. 나도 내 부친이 제독이라고 부정입학이니 부당한 성적을 받았니 별별 소리 다 들었는데 자네는 심지어 마커스 제독님."  
"맞아요. 진짜 싫어요."  
"여튼 미안해." 그리곤 분위기를 바꾸려는 듯 흘끗 그녀가 들고 있는 종이 봉투를 턱짓했다. "근데 맛있는 거 사온거야?"  
  
캐롤이 고개를 저었다.  
  
"아녜요. 이건 2번 세제예요."  
  
2번 세제? 내가 모르는 세제 종류가 있었나?  
  
계단에서 스팍과 본즈가 다시 내려왔다. 두 장정은 힘든 기색도 없이 다시 쌓인 박스로 움직인다. 캐롤이 그 편을 보고 이야기했다.  
  
"맞다. 짐 옮기는 거 도와드릴게요."  
"아니야. 괜찮아."  
  
대위는 봉투를 연석위에 올리며 이야기한다.  
  
"4층 괜찮네요. 세탁실도 가깝고."  
"세탁실?"  
  
짐이 인상을 찌푸리고 스팍이 두 사람을 바라봤다. 벌칸의 얼굴에 드물게 표정이 보였다. 캐롤이 놀란 얼굴로 스팍을 본다.  
  
"중령님 모르셨어요?"  
"이상하게 생각하던 차였네."  
"세탁기가 없어서요?"  
  
대위가 웃는데 짐이 끼어들었다. 그는 거의 다급한 목소리였다.  
  
"아니 세탁실이라니? 숙소에 왜 세탁기가 없어?"  
"없긴요. 있다니까요. 3층 복도 끝방이예요. 세제는 스캇 소령님이 사다두었더라고요. 그래서 제가 2번 세제 사온거예요. 그거 다 쓰면 쓰려고요. 3번은 누가 사오실래요?"  
  
멘붕 온 짐을 내버려두고 스팍이 차분히 대꾸했다.  
  
"내가 사지." 그리고 캐롤을 바라보며 말을 붙였다. "3층 복도 끝 방이 숙소가 아닌 특수한 용도를 위한 공간이라면 다른 층 역시 같은 패턴을 따를거라 보는 게 합리적이겠군."  
"맞아요. 1층은 식당. 2층은 체력단련실이예요. 혹시 리플리케이터 없어서 수퍼에서 식재료 사왔다거나 하신 건 아니죠?"  
  
캐롤은 손을 흔들며 웃고 박스 하나를 든다. 그리곤 가볍게 계단으로 향했다. 스팍은 입을 열었다 닫고, 대답할 타이밍을 놓친 채 계단으로 시선을 돌린다. 짐은 벌칸이 무슨 말을 하려고 했는지 깨닫는다. 대령은 아까 벌칸과 인사할 때 종이봉투 위로 비죽이 고개를 내밀고 있던 아스파라거스를 분명히 봤기 때문이다.  
  
  
  
캐롤과 스팍은 부상당한 남자를 위해 짐 정리를 도왔다. 태반이 종이책이었기 때문에 두 사람은 어마어마한 양의 책을 서가에 정돈했다. 짐은 작은 세간들을 배치하며 스팍에게 왜 교관복을 입고 있는지 질문했다.   
  
"베인브릿지에 부함장으로 있었잖아?"  
  
남자는 단답형으로 대꾸한다.  
  
"하선했습니다."  
  
하선이라는 단어에 알러지가 있던 함장은 즉시 말문이 막혔다. 하지만 이내 그가 과학 연구조사로 하선했으며 아카데미에서 3개월간 강의를 맡았고, 연구실에서 근무중이며, 과제가 끝나면 새로운 함선에 오를거라는 설명을 듣고 만면에 미소를 띄었다.  
  
"그럼 이왕 타는 거 최신예 함선이 좋지 않겠어?"  
  
캐롤이 짐을 흘끗거린다. 중령은 책 7권을 한꺼번에 들고 서가 왼쪽으로 움직이며 대꾸했다.  
  
"단기탐사가 계획된 함선을 찾고 있습니다."  
"에이. 단기가 무슨 재미야. 장기로 가야 새로운 곳도 탐험하고 크루들과 친해질 기회도 갖고 그러지. 안 그래 대위?"  
  
왜 날 걸고 넘어져?!  
  
"아, 뭐, 글쎄요..." 그녀는 중령과 짐의 표정을 순서대로 살핀다. 키 큰 벌칸인은 질문자에게 어떤 관심도 가지지 않은 채 들고 있는 책의 종류를 확인하고 있었고, 저 편에 선 대령은 캐롤의 어정쩡한 대답에 점점 흙빛이 되가는 중이다. 두 사람의 역학관계 파악이 끝난 캐롤이 어색한 미소를 띈다. "네, 장기가... 좋겠죠. 아마도."  
  
캐롤은 눈동자만 오른편으로 돌려 침대에 시트를 깔고 있는 본즈와 시선을 마주친다. 선의가 양 팔을 휘적이며 우스꽝스러운 표정을 지었다. 그냥 냅두라는 의미다.  
  
"그것 봐, 스팍. 장기탐사가 훨씬 낫다니까. 한 3년 정도 어때? 처음부터 5년짜리는 너무 긴가? 근데 3년이나 5년이나 별 차이는 없을거야."  
  
중령은 캐롤이 들고 있는 마지막 책 2권중 한 권을 받아 위쪽에 꽂으며 몸을 돌려세웠다. 벌칸은 양 손을 등 뒤로 맞잡고 차분히 대꾸한다.  
  
"책은 다 꽂았으니 저희는 이만 돌아가보겠습니다."  
  
함장님 안 됐네. 이거 완곡한 거절 맞지? 캐롤이 속으로 고개를 젓는다.  
  
"어- 고마워. 그래. 음..." 짐이 머슥한 얼굴로 다가와 캐롤의 어깨를 두드리고, 스팍의 팔에 손을 뻗었다가 멈추었다. 그리곤 손 끝을 재빨리 말아쥐고 짧게 덧붙인다. "미안, 벌칸 만난지 좀 되어서."  
"괜찮습니다."  
  
스팍이 즉시 뒤돌아 출구로 향했기 때문에 캐롤도 얼결에 중령을 따랐다.  
  
"헤이, 그래도 좀 생각해 봐. 장기 탐사선도 괜찮을거야!"  
"저는 그렇게 생각하지 않습니다."  
  
서로 돌직구 세게 던지네. 캐롤이 눈을 꾹 감는다. 문이 열리고 외기가 들어찬다. 그제서야 그녀는 자신에게 짐을 도와줄 방법이 있다는 데 생각이 미쳤다. 저녁시간이 된 것이다.  
  
"함장님, 저녁은 7시예요! 1층이요."  
  
왼쪽 팔을 깁스한 채 서 있는 남자를 향해 그녀가 밝게 이야기했다. 윙크도 잊지 않는다. 이제 이 벌칸인을 식당으로 유인하는 게 그녀의 첫번째 임무가 될 테다.  
  
  
  
7시 5분. 제임스는 본즈와 1층으로 내려와 복도를 두리번 거렸다. 오른쪽 복도 끝에 노란색 메모지가 붙어 있었다.  
  
'식당'  
  
세련된 필기체. 짐은 거의 즉시 사려깊은 캐롤 마커스를 떠올렸다.   
  
양손에 맥주를 든 채 짐은 어깨를 문을 열고 들어갔다. 리플리케이터 앞에 캐롤과 함께 서 있던 남자가 환하게 미소짓는다. 스팍은 테이블 위에 막 물 잔을 놓고 있었다. 중령의 옆엔 그의 허리께에 오는 작은 외행성인이 서 있다.  
  
"안녕, 캐롤. 스팍. 그리고..."  
  
이름을 몰라 머뭇대는데 캐롤이 끼어들었다.  
  
"여긴 몽고메리 스캇 소령이예요. 여기는 킨저 소위. 둘 다 레드 셔츠고 델타 베가 기지에서 근무하다가 지구로 왔어요."  
"반갑수다."  
  
스캇이 양 손을 바지에 문지르며 다가와 악수했다. 짐이 미소한다.  
  
"반가워, 소령. 소위. 제임스 커크 대령이야."  
"레너드 맥코이 소령이요. 반가워요."  
  
스캇이 다시 리플리케이터로 돌아가며 이야기했다.  
  
"이번에 엔터프라이즈 새로 맡으신 함장님이죠? 공지 봤어요."  
"그래. 맞아."  
  
맥주를 자리에 하나씩 올린다. 짐과 본즈의 양 손에 하나씩이었기 때문에 한 개가 부족했다. 제임스가 이야기한다.  
  
"몇 명이 있는 지 몰라서 4캔 밖에 안 가져왔어. 하나 더 가져올게."  
"그러실 필요 없습니다." 스팍이 무감정한 음성으로 이야기한다. 중령을 바라보자 그가 말을 이었다. "벌칸은 알코올의 영향 아래 있지 않습니다. 저는 차를 선호합니다."  
"그럼 중령님, 감자 샐러드 다음에 차를 뽑으면 되겠네요?"  
  
잘 정돈된 냅킨을 각자의 자리에 놓으며 스팍이 몽고메리에게 대꾸했다.  
  
"부탁하네."  
  
공학자는 신나보였다. 하루종일 공들여 고친 기계를 제대로 선보이게 된 탓이다.  
  
"함장님은 뭘로 하실건가요? 여기 대충 메뉴를 적어놨는데 말이죠. 기계가 워낙 구식이라 맛은 보장 못해요. 그래도 어제 나오던 것보단 나을거요. 맥코이씨도 와서 골라요."  
  
짐이 마구 갈겨쓴 메뉴를 훑어보는 동안 본즈가 투덜거렸다.  
  
"맥코이씨라니 닭살 돋는데. 그냥 레너드라고 불러요."  
"그러죠. 근데 몸이 되게 좋네. 전투 크룹니까?"  
  
커크가 메뉴에서 고개를 돌려 본즈를 바라본다. 그는 거의 웃음 터지기 직전이었다. 본즈가 이마를 짚는다.  
  
"선의요. 선의. 난 사람 패러 안 다녀요. 고치러 다니지."  
"패러 다니는 거 맞아. 이 자식한테 매일 맞거든."  
"오늘 제대로 맞아 볼테냐?"  
  
무섭게 눈을 부라리는 것에 스캇이 눈을 꿈뻑인다. 그 와중 웃음을 감추지 못하며 제임스가 기계를 작동시켰다. 스테이크였다. 본즈가 메뉴를 받는다. 엉망인 글씨를 훑어보며 그 옆의 기계를 작동시킨다. 그 와중 스캇과 캐롤이 기계에서 나온 음식을 테이블로 배달하고 스팍과 킨저가 그것을 가지런히 정리했다.  
  
"형편없다고 한 것 치곤 괜찮은데."  
  
스테이크 한 쪽을 썰어 먹으며 짐이 이야기한다. 남자는 건너편에 앉은 스팍을 흘끔거렸는데 벌칸은 식사중에 대화하지 않는다는 걸 알고 있어 일부러 말을 걸진 않았다.  
  
"어제는 더 엉망이었어요. 빵에서 종이맛이 났죠."  
"맞아요. 아, 저 끝에 전원 뽑은 리플리케이터는 쓰지 말아요. 완전히 맛이 갔거든."  
  
캐롤과 스캇이 이야기한다. 짐이 한 조각을 더 입에 넣고 우물거리며 중얼댔다.  
  
"확실히 뭔가 아쉽긴하다. 아스파라거스 구운거랑 같이 먹고 싶어."  
  
본즈가 구박한다.  
  
"그냥 나온 대로 먹어."  
"그래도. 오늘 이 대난리를 쳤는데 제대로 먹고 싶잖아."  
  
캐롤이 몽고메리에게 질문한다.  
  
"기계에서 아스파라거스 구이 안 나오나요?"  
"그건 메뉴에 없어요."  
"그냥 아스파라거스는요?"  
"그것도."  
  
그녀가 어깨를 으쓱였다. 짐은 들키지 않게 스팍의 표정을 살피고 있었는데 남자는 아스파라거스가 언급된 순간 미묘하게 눈썹을 움찔거렸기 때문이다. 커크가 한 번 더 앓는 소리를 낸다.  
  
"우주에서 매일 복제음식 먹고 살았는데 지구에 와서도 이런 신세라니..."  
"팔자 좋은 소리 한다. 자꾸 그러면 뺏어 먹는다?"  
  
본즈의 구박에 재빨리 접시 옆을 가리는 데 스팍이 시선을 들어 짐을 똑바로 바라봤다. 숨이 멎는 것 같다.  
  
"함장님."  
  
숨이 멎은 게 맞는 것 같아. 그 짧은 부름에 짐은 주변의 아무것도 보이지 않는 기현상을 경험한다.  
  
"제 숙소에 아스파라거스가 소량 있습니다. 원하시면 가져다 드리겠습니다."  
"일부러 미안한데, 그래 줄래? 진짜 고마워."  
  
본즈가 슬쩍 오랜 친구를 바라본다. 선의의 눈에 네 녀석 무슨 꿍꿍이냐 라는 메시지가 있었지만 짐은 일부러 못본척 했다. 벌칸은 조용히 자리에서 일어나 식당 바깥으로 나갔다. 제임스는 만면에 미소를 띈 채 고기 끝을 자른다. 본즈가 남들 눈에 보이지 않게 팔꿈치로 친구의 팔을 쿡 찔렀다. 짐이 고개를 돌린다. 선의가 낮게 속삭였다.  
  
"왜 그랬어?"  
"뭐?"  
"너 일부러 그런거지."  
  
캐롤과 스캇이 즐겁게 대화하는 소리를 흘려들으며 짐이 눈썹을 좁힌다.  
  
"무슨 소린지 모르겠는데?"  
"이 자식. 뭘 꾸미고 있는 거냐."  
"글쎄."  
  
능글맞게 미소짓는데 문 열리는 소리가 들린다. 짐이 번뜩 고개를 돌렸다. 스팍이 단정한 걸음으로 한 손에 아스파라거스 뭉치를 들고 들어왔다. 커크가 자리에서 일어나 벌칸에게 다가간다.  
  
"함장님은 앉아 계십시오. 제가 준비해 드리겠습니다."  
"아니야! 내가 먹고 싶은건데 내가 해야지."  
"시간이 별로 걸리지 않습니다."  
"그래도 미안하잖아."  
  
본즈는 무언가를 감지한다. 이유는 알 수 없지만 지금의 짐 커크는 기분이 좋아 죽을 지경이다. 함장은 야채를 씻는 벌칸의 곁에 서서 그럼 나는 팬을 닦겠다고 하고 있었다. 그리곤 찬장을 뒤적인다. 조미료가 부족하네 뭐네 이야기가 나오고, 큰 냉장고를 열어 안을 살핀다. 그 와중 스팍이 야채 줄기를 먹기 좋게 잘랐다. 짐이 복제기에서 올리브유 약간과 소금을 뽑았다. 그리곤 달군 팬에 스팍의 야채를 올린다. 부함장은 더 이상 짐의 곁에 서 있을 이유가 없었지만 커크가 끊임없이 말을 걸고 있었다. 벌칸은 침착하게 질문에 대꾸했다.  
  
"요리하는 거 좋아하거든. 아, 보답으로 내일 아침에 먹고 싶은 거 해줄게. 뭐 먹고 싶은 거 있어?"  
"복제기의 음식으로 충분합니다."  
"그래도 진짜 음식만 못하잖아?"  
"저는 내일 오전 강의가 있어 일찍 출발합니다. 함장님께서 제 식사 때문에 아침잠을 줄일 이유는 없습니다."  
  
팬을 뒤적이며 짐이 질문했다.  
  
"몇 시에 가는데?"  
"아침 7시 40분에 숙소에서 떠납니다."  
"그럼 식당에 7시면 오겠다. 그렇지?"  
  
스팍이 눈가를 좁히며 짐을 바라본다. 위험 신호라고 파악한 짐이 재빨리 고개를 뒤로 돌렸다.  
  
"캐롤! 내일 출근 몇 시에 해?"  
"전 당분간 휴가예요."  
"스캇은?"  
"전 강제휴가요."  
  
도움이 요만큼도 안 되잖아... 짐이 억지 미소를 짓는다. 억지 미소인 건 본즈만 눈치챘지만 여하튼 그렇다.  
  
"그럼 다들 아침 몇 시에 먹어?"  
  
캐롤이 눈을 깜빡인다.  
  
"7시면 먹죠." 그리곤 고개를 끄덕이며 킨저를 바라본다. "킨저 소위도 오늘 아침 7시에 여기 왔었어요. 소령님은 조금 늦게 왔지만."  
  
커크는 멋지게 구워진 아스파라거스를 팬 채 들고온다. 스팍이 뒤를 따랐다. 남자는 각자의 그릇에 잘 구워진 야채를 조금씩 올려주었다.  
  
"본즈도 아침은 7시에 먹지? 그럼 내일 7시까지 준비 해 둘게. 오늘 공짜 아스파라거스 얻어먹은 기념이야."  
  
그리곤 자리에 앉으며 부함장을 바라본다.  
  
"스팍도 내일 와. 채식도 준비해 둘테니까."  
  
씩 미소짓는다. 저 벌칸이 그것을 마음에 들어해주길 바라며.


	7. Chapter 7

본즈는 무거운 눈꺼풀을 사납게 비비며 7시 10분 전에 방에서 나왔다. 자신이 짐을 케어하지 못해 안달복달할 이유는 없다. 그가 저지르는 수 많은 사건 사고들의 횟수에 비해 현저히 높은 수치로 마무리를 (어떻게든) 짓기 때문이다. 커크의 뛰어난 직관과 임기응변, 빛나는 미소가 그것에 한 몫 했다. 하지만 그래도 마음이 놓이지 못하는 이유는 뭘까. 본즈는 속으로 체념한다. 넘치는 체력을 주체 못하는 친우가 잘못될까 신경쓰여 죽겠다. 댐잇. 아침 잠 많은 녀석이 숙소 사람들의 식사를 준비하니 뭐니. 고작 10분 전에 갈 뿐이지만 알게 뭐야. 퍼 자고 있다가 아무것도 못했으면 옆에서 리플리케이터라도 빨리 돌려줘야겠다 싶다. 스스로에게 진절머리내며 벌컥 식당 문을 연다. 안엔 기계 앞에 서서 오렌지 주스를 뽑고 있는 함장이 있었다. 테이블 세팅은 이미 끝나 있다. 그의 오랜 친우는 선의의 이런 복잡한 속내를 아는지 모르는지 두 눈이 반짝반짝했다.  
  
"모닝, 본즈! 일찍 왔네. 거기 앉아."  
  
평소보다 더 들떠있는 대령은 자세히 보니 머리까지 멀끔하게 손 본 채다. 진심이었구만. 본즈는 어이없는 웃음을 흘린다.  
  
"대체 무슨 생각이냐."  
"뭐가?"  
  
언제 준비해 왔는지 세련된 투명 용기에 뽑아 둔 오렌지 주스를 채우며 반문한다.  
  
"벌칸을 부함장으로 태우려고?"  
  
짐 커크가 태연히 대꾸한다.  
  
"그것보다 더 완벽한 답이 있어?"  
"본인이 싫다잖아?"  
"지금은 그럴지 몰라도 나중에 아니게 될 수도 있지."  
  
레너드 맥코이는 속으로 외행성인에게 심심한 사과를 건넨다. 미안하네요. 댁 어마어마한 녀석에게 코가 꿰인 것 같구려. 그 사이 짐은 뽑아둔 오렌지 주스를 마시곤 눈썹을 이상하게 꿈틀거렸다.  
  
"망할. 좀 더 제대로 준비하려면 주스까지 사와야 겠는데. 이거 오렌지 맛이 아니고 미묘하게 망고 맛이 나."  
"그럼 망고 주스라고 해." 그리곤 주방 한켠에 쌓인 정리된 야채 더미를 본다. 지난 밤에 장 보러 나간다더니 진짜 채소를 사 온 모양이다. "정성이 갸륵하다."  
"스팍도 그렇게 생각해 주면 좋을텐데."  
"상대가 벌칸이라는 걸 잊지 마라."  
  
동시에 노크 소리가 들리고 문이 열렸다. 캐롤이다. 반쯤 마른 머리를 한 그녀는 안 쪽을 둘러보고 시원하게 미소했다.  
  
"안녕하세요 함장님. 닥터. 뭔가 대단한데요?"  
"어서 와, 캐롤. 거기 앉아. 지금 몇시지?"  
"7시 4분전이요."  
"빨리 계란 후라이 올려야겠다."  
  
그리곤 달군 팬에 달걀을 까 넣고 구석에 놓인 토스트 기계에 빵을 꽂는다. 일사분란한 모습에 마커스는 본즈의 맞은편에 앉으며 목소리를 낮췄다.  
  
"요리 좋아하신다는 거 정말인가봐요. 함선에서도 종종 하셨어요?"  
"함선에선 잘 안해. 바쁘니까. 가끔 지구 돌아오면 해주는데 기회가 많진 않지."  
"그럼 저흰 되게 운이 좋은거네요."  
  
과연 그 벌칸도 그렇게 생각할까. 속으로 질문하는데 또 문이 열렸다. 회색과 빨간색이 현란하게 섞인 나이트 가운을 걸친 스콧과 플릿 셔츠 차림의 킨저였다.  
  
"와, 냄새 좋네요. 아침부터 고맙수다, 함장님."  
"거기 앉아, 스콧. 킨저, 잘 잤어?"  
  
키 작은 외행성인은 짐에게 고개를 끄덕하곤 스캇의 옆 자리에 기어 올라갔다. 제임스는 큰 접시에 빵과 덥힌 콩, 막 익힌 베이컨을 담으며 시간을 확인한다. 1분 전. 분명 스팍은 정시에 들어올 것이다.  
  
"자, 다 됐어."  
  
앞에 앉아있던 본즈가 큰 접시들을 옮긴다. 캐롤이 한 켠에 놓인 오렌지 주스와 물 병을 테이블 중앙에 놓고, 스캇이 컵들을 각자의 자리에 옮겼다. 그리고 마지막 손님이 도착한다. 짐은 자신히 지을 수 있는 가장 매력적인 미소를 띄며 문을 바라봤다. 교관복을 완벽하게 입은 스팍은 문가에 잠깐 서서 사람들에게 눈인사를 건넨다. 좋은 아침이요, 중령님! 안녕하세요. 모닝, 스팍! 짐이 한 켠에 준비한 샐러드와 오트밀을 꺼냈다.  
  
"시간 맞추어 왔네."  
"함장님."  
"거기 앉아."  
  
하고 가리킨 곳은 자신의 옆 자리다. 짐은 스팍의 앞에 접시와 그릇을 놓는다.  
  
"조금 더 일찍 내려와 준비를 도울 걸 그랬습니다."  
"아니야. 내가 해 준다고 한 거잖아? 다들 맛있게 먹어."  
  
짐이 막 기계에서 튀어나온 자신의 빵을 가지러가며 이야기한다. 식탁에 앉은 사람들의 입에서 잘 먹겠다는 인사가 합창처럼 나왔다.  
  
  
  
사령부의 메일이 도착해 있었다. 본즈는 제복 상의를 옆구리에 끼우고 아파트 입구로 나오며 패드 메시지를 빠르게 체크한다. 요즘 이상한 일이 자꾸 꼬이네. 짐에게 걸어가며 '문의' 라고 쓰인 제목을 탭하는데 벌칸의 기계적인 음성이 들렸다.  
  
"아침의 수고에 감사드립니다. 먼저 가보겠습니다."  
"아카데미로 가지?"  
  
짐이 손가락을 들어 길가에 세워진 호버카를 가리킨다.  
  
"태워줄게."  
  
중령이 입을 연다. 명백히 거절의 의미를 담은 얼굴로. 짐은 만난지 24시간도 되기 전에 벌칸의 표정을 읽을 수 있게 되었다는 걸 인지하지 못한 채 재빨리 말을 이었다.  
  
"호버카로 가는 게 더 빨라. 논리적으로 생각해봐. 시간을 절약할 수 있는데 걸어갈 이유가 없잖아?"  
  
지난 3년간 공으로 탐사 다닌 게 아니다. 짐이 만난 벌칸들은 꽤 되었고, 대령은 그들을 다루는 법을 알았다. 뜻대로 되지 않는 경우가 더 많았지만 어쨌든 그렇다. 다행히 이번엔 그 방법이 먹혔다. 눈 앞의 벌칸이 입을 다문것이다.  
  
"타. 우리 소살리토 가는데 도중에 아카데미 지나가."  
  
그리곤 대답도 듣지 않고 앞장선다. 본즈는 뒷좌석에 앉았다. 문 옆에 선 벌칸에게 손짓한다.  
  
"중령님은 앞에 타시죠. 전 여기서 좀 볼 게 있어서요."  
  
제임스가 스팍 몰래 본즈에게 윙크했다. 아이고, 고맙댄다. 본즈는 절레절레 고개를 저으며 다시 패드를 노려본다. 스팍은 조용히 짐의 옆 좌석에 앉았다.  
  
  
  
지난 번에 켜 두었던 라디오에서 아침 뉴스가 나오고 있었다.  
  
\- 스타 플릿 본부는 1월 27일 있었던 리치몬드 테러 사건의 용의자를 좁히기 위해 총력을 기울이고 있습니다. 현재까지 사망자는 5명. 부상자는 57명으로 집계 되었으며 사고 현장 수습에 아직도 어려움을 겪고...  
  
짐은 19번가를 향해 꼬리를 문 차량을 바라보며 질문했다.  
  
"엔터프라이즈 왜 긴급귀환했는지 알아?"  
"사고가 있었다는 이야기를 들었습니다."  
"파이크 제독님 부상 당하신 것도 알겠네?"  
  
그건 몰랐던 것 같다. 스팍은 심각한 얼굴이 되어 짐을 바라봤다.  
  
"몰랐구나. 제독님 문제로 회항한거야. 다행히 여기 와서 잘 처치 되었어. 지금 소살리토의 메디컬 센터에 계셔." 그리곤 얇은 입술을 꾹 문 스팍을 흘끔 쳐다본다. "혹시 문병 가고 싶으면 말해. 오늘 시간 괜찮아? 일 몇 시에 끝나?"  
"1540에 일정이 끝납니다."  
  
제임스는 19번가에서 우회전하며 이야기했다.  
  
"그럼 이따 아카데미에서 만나서 같이 소살리토 갔다가 아파트로 가면 되겠다."  
"혹시 일부러 아카데미로 오시는 거라면-"  
  
중령의 말을 자른다.  
  
"아니야. 거기 볼 일이 있어서 그래. 언제 만날까?"  
  
그것이 거짓임을 스팍이 알 리 없다. 벌칸은 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
"1545에 연락드리죠."  
"좋아. 본즈, 일 몇 시에 끝나? 이따 같이 퇴근할래?"  
  
선의는 심각한 얼굴로 패드를 노려보며 대꾸했다.  
  
"사양이다. 요즘 이상한 건이 자꾸 생겨서 퇴근 시간 부정확해. 그리고 나 데이트 방해하기 싫거든?"  
  
짐은 대꾸없이 웃는다. 눈썹을 좁힌 벌칸이 정면을 응시하며 이야기한다.  
  
"닥터. 함장님과의 일정은 개인간 친목을 위한 자리가 아니야. 더군다나 지구인들이 통상적으로 지칭하는 데이트의 목적에 부합하지도 않네."  
"과연 그럴까요."  
  
부함장의 표정이 묘해진다. 본즈는 어깨를 으쓱하고는 다시 패드에 집중했다.  
  
아카데미까지는 호버카로 15분이 걸렸다. 걸어서 갔다면 공용 트랜스포터를 이용했어도 30분이다. 벌칸은 차에서 내리며 감사 인사를 건넸다. 연구동을 향하는 곧은 등을 보다가 차를 출발시키자 뒷자리에서 질문이 날아왔다.  
  
"왜 저 벌칸이야."  
"스팍은 이미 엔터프라이즈에서 부함장으로 근무한 이력이 있어. 우리 배에 대해 잘 알아."  
  
짐은 오른편의 알카트라즈 섬을 흘끗 본다.  
  
"근무일지를 봤는데 완벽 그 자체였지. 솔직히 처음엔 숨막힌다고 생각했는데 기록을 죽 열람하다보니 그냥 인정하게 되더라고. 이 남자가 부함장으로 근무하는 동안 배는 거의 최상의 컨디션을 유지했을거라고 말이야."  
  
본즈가 조용히 질문한다.  
  
"정말 이유가 그거 하나 뿐이야?"  
  
짐이 딴청하며 대꾸했다.  
  
"무슨 소리야?"  
"개인적인 호감도 꽤 반영된 것 같아서 하는 소리다."  
  
함장은 대답하지 않는다. 본즈는 다시 창 밖으로 시선을 던졌다. 샌프란시스코 만의 푸른 바다가 아침 햇살에 반짝인다. 선의는 제임스의 표정이 천천히 가라앉는 걸 확인하지 못했다.  
  
  
  
어디서 본 사람 같은데. 우후라가 막 샛길 안 쪽으로 사라진 뒷모습을 노려본다. 단정하게 정돈한 검은 머리카락과 어두운 색의 교관복. 누구더라.  
  
"중위님, 여김미다!"  
  
자신을 부르는 음성에 놀란 그녀가 주변을 두리번댄다. 강의동에서 막 나온 체콥이 손을 흔든다. 청년의 곁엔 술루가 서 있었다. 니요타는 미소지으며 두 사람에게 다가간다. 히카루가 이야기한다.  
  
"일부러 찾으러 와 줘서 고마워."  
"파벨은 찾으러 갈 수 있게 해 줘서 고맙다고 할 것 같은데."  
  
체콥의 흰 얼굴이 눈에 띌 정도로 선명한 분홍색이 되고 우후라는 웃음을 터트렸다.  
  
"얼굴에 다 써 놓고 다니네. 어쩜 좋으니."  
  
술루는 그저 미소지을 뿐이다. 남자의 섬세한 손은 청년의 넓은 등을 자연스럽게 쓰다듬는다. 그 태연한 스킨쉽에 체온이 멋대로 솟구친다. 체콥은 아직 술루에게 어떤 종류의 고백도 하지 못했다. 술루 역시 마찬가지다. 하지만 특별한 단어를 사용하지 않아도 두 사람 사이에는 말로 표현하기 힘든 반짝이는 기류가 분명 존재했다. 체콥은 적절한 때를 기다리고 있었다. 술루에게 정식으로 옆 자리를 요청할 수 있는 기회를. 그 순간이 머지 않았다고 생각한다. 완전히 아카데미에 정착하게 되면 멋진 저녁 식사 자리를 준비해야지. 유능한 조종술 교관은 침착한 목소리로 두 사람의 주의를 끈다.  
  
"그래서 어디로 갈까?"  
"쩌기... 다음 강의가 있으씬가요?"  
"아니. 강의는 더 없어. 온실에 갈까하고. 봐줘야 하는 식물도 몇 있고."  
  
우후라가 대꾸한다.  
  
"그럼 어디 맛있는 거 먹으러 갈까? 카페테리아 좀 지겹지?"  
"그것도 그러네. 파벨은 어때?"  
"쩐 다 좋씁니다!"  
  
다 좋겠지. 술루가 풀 뜯어 먹자고 해도 좋다고 할거야, 아마. 속으로 미소지으며 우후라가 이야기한다.  
  
"그럼 오랜만에 진짜 요리 먹으러 가볼까? 아카데미 밖으로?"  
"리치몬드까지 나가면 괜찮은 가게가 몇 있어."  
  
순간 누군가가 히카루를 불렀다.  
  
"술루 교관님?"  
  
세 사람의 시선이 돌아간다. 거기엔 흰 셔츠 차림의 지원팀 남자가 서 있었다.  
  
"갑자기 죄송합니다. 잠깐 뭣 좀 여쭈어 보려고요."  
"네, 무슨 일이세요?"  
  
까만 눈동자가 그에게 집중하자 직원이 미안한 얼굴로 어렵게 목소리를 꺼낸다.  
  
"실은 그... 아시겠지만 이번에 외행성 연구 단체가 지구에 오는데 리치몬드 사고로 숙소 배정에 큰 어려움을 겪고 있어요. 그래서 교관 숙소에 묵고 계시는 분들을 대상으로 자원해서 방을 비워주실 수 있는 분이 있는지 설문을 돌렸는데 지원자가 거의 없더라고요."  
  
남자는 처량하게 눈썹을 기울였다.  
  
"전에 저한테 본가가 샌프란시스코라고 하셨던 것 같아서, 혹시나 싶어 여쭈어 보는거예요."  
  
종종 사담을 나누곤 했던 담당자는 거의 절박해 보였다. 술루가 심각한 얼굴로 반문했다.  
  
"그 정도로 급한겁니까?"  
  
남자는 고개를 저으며 양 손을 흔들었다.  
  
"진짜 죽을 것 같아요. 급하게 인근 부동산을 뒤지는 중인데 어제 소살리토 쪽 숙소도 닫으면서 방 하나 짜리도 아예 없어요. 아무것도요. 본부에서는 당장 뭐든 만들라고 들볶고 위장에 구멍이 날 것 같아요."  
  
그리곤 길게 한숨 쉬며 눈을 꾹꾹 누른다.  
  
"여튼 너무 갑작스레 죄송합니다. 혹시 주변에 다른분이 방 비울 예정이 있다고 하시면 알려주실래요?"  
"그러죠. 듣게 되면 연락 드릴게요."  
"고맙습니다, 교관님."  
  
지친 얼굴의 지원팀 담당자가 떠나고, 세 사람은 리치몬드의 인도 식당에 가기로 한다. 공용 트랜스포터를 향해 걸으며 체콥이 발랄하게 이야기했다.  
  
"카레가 원래 러씨아에서 시작뙤었다는 걸 아씸니까?"  
  
술루는 못 말린다는 듯 웃었다.  
  
"금시초문인데."  
"바르나올의 강가에 쌀던 한 할머니께서 만든껏이 시초입미다."  
"체콥은 전에 위스키도 러시아에서 만들었다고 했어."  
  
우후라가 찌르자 체콥이 반박한다.  
  
"위스키는 러씨아 술이 맞씀미다. 모스크바에서 나왔쬬."  
  
오른손 검지손가락을 들며 자랑스럽게 말하던 체콥이 갑자기 멈추어 섰다. 술루가 청년의 얼굴을 보고 당황한다. 파벨의 얼굴은 거의 창백하게 질려있었다. 체콥의 시선은 도로가에 서서 사람들과 이야기중인 카일 맥케나를 향해 있었다. 그녀는 금새 세 사람을 발견하고 심술궂게 미소한다. 우후라가 자리를 피하려고 하기도 전에 그녀가 다가왔다.  
  
"이야, 이게 얼마만이야. 술루?"  
"맥케나."  
  
히카루는 차분하게 대꾸한다. 곁에 선 체콥은 거의 고개를 푹 수그리고 있었다. 서로 잡고 있는 손 끝이 백짓장같다. 우후라가 청년의 앞을 막고 섰다. 그녀는 도전적으로 턱을 든다. 하선까지 한 마당에 더 이상 체콥이 괴로워하는 꼴은 볼 수 없었다. 카일은 술루를 바라보며 질문한다.  
  
"여긴 무슨 일이야? 너 아카데미에 있었냐?"  
"응. 식사하러 가려고."  
  
우리는 볼 일을 보러 가겠다는 완곡어법에도 그녀는 말을 멈추지 않았다.  
  
"오늘 여기 입소 예정이야. 숙소에 문제가 생겨서 이리로 왔어."  
"숙소? 아카데미에?"  
  
술루가 눈썹을 좁힌다. 방금 전에 만난 담당자가 한 이야기와 아귀가 맞지 않았다.  
  
"요즘 숙소 구하는 거 난리긴 한데 레드 스쿼드들이 적소에 있어서 힘 좀 써주더라고. 그러게 내가 들어오랬잖아. 지금이라도 생각 있어?"  
"아니, 사양할게."  
  
딱 부러지는 음성. 그리곤 거의 나뭇가지처럼 굳어버린 체콥의 팔을 부드럽게 잡았다.  
  
"우린 선약이 있어서 먼저 가."  
"그래. 또 보자. 우후라, 체콥. 만나서 반가웠다."  
  
니요타는 그녀를 똑바로 바라보며 짧게 네. 하고 대답할 뿐이다. 그리곤 체콥의 곁에 바짝 서서 빠르게 자리를 벗어났다.  
  
  
  
세 사람은 술루의 숙소로 돌아왔다. 체콥은 창백한 얼굴로 두 사람만 식사하러 가라고 했지만 당연히 그럴 수 없었다. 두려움과 트라우마에 짓눌린 청년은 손 발이 차가워져 모포를 뒤집어 쓰고 소파에 앉았다. 넓은 어깨는 형편없이 쪼그라든채다. 술루가 차를 뽑아 주었고, 우후라가 그의 곁에 앉았다.  
  
"째송해요..."  
  
우울하게 가라앉은 목소리. 니요타는 체콥의 손을 잡았다. 술루는 맞은편에 서서 심각한 얼굴로 청년의 얼굴을 응시한다. 자세한 이야기는 듣지 못했지만 맥케나가 함선에서 체콥을 괴롭힌 것은 알고 있었다. 하선할 정도로 심각한 문제였을테다. 겨우 피해 나왔는데 아카데미에서 조우했다. 엔터프라이즈는 수선 문제로 최소 반년 이상 지구에 머물 예정이고, 특별한 일정이 없다면 맥케나 역시 지구에 남을테다. 하필이면 같은 샌프란시스코에. 하필이면 같은 아카데미에.  
  
아카데미는 부지가 넓고 여러 건물들이 산재해 있었지만, 숙소동은 한 곳에 몰려 있다. 하루 중 언제라도 마주칠 수 있다. 결코 체콥에게 좋은 환경은 아니게 된다. 청년은 천천히 고개를 저었다.  
  
"여기... 쩌는 여기 있으면 안 될 껏 깥아요."  
  
체콥은 고개를 수그린다.  
  
"제 신경은 쓰지 마쎄요. 강의 씬청은 취소하고... 러씨아로 돌아가는게 좋겠써요."  
  
러시아로 돌아가겠다는 말을 시작할 즈음엔 목소리가 흔들린다. 술루는 그대로 돌아서서 서재로 들어갔다. 파벨은 방 안으로 사라지는 뒷모습을 슬프게 바라보다가 다시 고개를 떨구었다. 우후라가 청년의 손을 좀 더 꾹 잡는다.  
  
"체콥. 스타플릿을 떠나려는 건 아니지?"  
  
청년의 심장은 패배자라는 단어에게 수차례 얻어 맞는 중이다. 경애하는 남자 앞에서 아무것도 할 수 없었다. 그저 두려움에 떨 뿐이다. 도망가는 것 말고는 방법이 생각나지 않는다. 안전한 피난처가 필요했다. 술루의 곁에 남고 싶었지만 매번 이런 꼴을 보일바엔 차라리 사라지고 싶다.  
  
"아니예요. 끄냥... 여기서 떠나는 게 좋을 껏 가타요..."  
  
조용히 서재문을 닫는다. 단말기 앞에 앉았다. 모니터에 전원이 들어오고 지원실에 연결한다는 문구가 떠올랐다. 술루는 말 없이 검은 화면을 노려본다. 이내 건너편에 익숙한 얼굴이 나온다. 불과 1시간 전에 대화했던 남자였다.  
  
\- 교관님? 무슨 일이세요?  
"아까 이야기하신 숙소 건 때문인데요."  
  
상대가 눈을 동그랗게 뜬다.  
  
"부모님이 가지고 계신 방이 있어서 그리 옮길까 해요."  
  
지원팀 직원은 천장을 바라보며 양 손을 들었다.  
  
\- 구세주예요! 진짜로요. 갓, 정말 고맙습니다!  
"천만에요. 아직 이야기는 안 했는데 다른 직원도 옮길 수 있어요. 확정 되는 대로 알려드리죠."  
\- 그래요? 그럼...  
  
직원이 눈썹을 좁히더니 다른 모니터를 급하게 뒤적인다.  
  
\- 그 직원분은 갈 곳 있어요? 아니, 그러니까... 좀 많이 낡아서 아무도 안 가는 숙소가 하나 있거든요. 거긴 방이 몇 개 있어요. 아카데미에서 그렇게 멀진 않아요. 골든 게이트 공원 건너편 이너 선셋이예요.  
"물어보고 올게요."  
\- 그러세요. 연락 기다릴게요.  
  
술루는 즉시 서재 밖으로 나왔다. 이대로 체콥이 도망가게 둘 수는 없다. 청년은 강의 신청을 해 둔 상태고 일정만 잡히면 고정적인 수업을 맡게 될 터였다. 러시아에 스타플릿 지부가 없는 건 아니지만 굳이 본부를 두고 먼 곳으로 떠날 이유가 없다. 체콥의 커리어에 좋지 않다. 떠나는 이유가 그저 같은 공간에 맥케나가 있기 때문이라면 장소를 옮기면 그만이다.  
  
히카루는 소파에 움츠리고 앉아있는 청년에게 다가갔다. 가엾은 파벨은 고개도 들지 못했다. 그가 안심할 수 있게 남자는 곁에 앉아 어깨에 부드럽게 팔을 올렸다. 바싹 굳은 근육이 느껴졌다.  
  
"파벨. 인근에 다른 숙소가 있어. 나랑 같이 갈래?"  
  
흔들리는 녹색 눈동자가 들린다. 술루는 그것을 똑바로 응시한다. 청년이 쉰 목소리를 냈다.  
  
"...이제 방은 엄따고 하지 않았나요?"  
  
히카루는 듣기 덜 거북한 이유를 포장한다. 너무 낡아서 안 간 것보단 이게 낫겠지. 만약 여기가 싫다고 하면 부모님의 집에 같이 들어가면 된다.  
  
"찾아보니 있대. 공원 근천데 좀 멀어서 사람들이 안 갔나봐."  
  
파벨이 괴로운 얼굴을 한다.  
  
"저 때무네... 미스터 쑬루가 멀리 가는 건 씰어요."  
"난 공원 좋아해. 그리고 이왕이면 너랑 같이 있었으면 싶어. 우리 오랜만에 만났잖아. 이렇게 헤어지는 건 너무 아쉽고." 그리곤 우후라를 바라본다. "넌 어떻게 할래? 거기 숙소 여유가 좀 있는 모양인데."  
"나도 갈 수 있어? 그럼 갈래."  
  
체콥은 자신 때문에 숙소까지 옮기려드는 두 사람으로 패닉이 온 것 같았다. 청년은 더듬거리며 자리에서 일어나는 술루를 붙들었다.  
  
"하지만... 끄러지 마세요. 끄냥 여기 계쎄요. 저 때무네 끄러시는 건 씰어요."  
"같이 한적한데 가자니까 왜 그래. 나랑 가기 싫어?"  
"하찌만..."  
  
우후라가 끼어들었다.  
  
"술루. 그러다 방 없어지는 거 아니야? 빨리 잡아야지. 내 것도 해줘."  
"그럴게. 체콥 잠깐 기다려."  
  
청년이 말리기도 전에 술루는 다시 서재로 사라졌다. 파벨은 흔들리는 눈으로 그 단단한 등을 바라본다. 마른듯 하지만 넓은 어깨와 굳은 의지가 실린 눈매. 꾹 다문 입술. 뛰어난 조종 실력과 천재적인 두뇌. 함장으로 가는 가장 빠른 코스를 밟았던 남자. 겨우 3cm의 신장 차이지만 이럴 때마다 체콥은 자신이 아주 작게 느껴졌다. 저 어른스러운 남자의 뒤는 결코 따라잡을 수 없을 것이다. 대등하게 설 수 없을 것이다. 언제나 자신은 허둥대고, 결정하지 못하고, 방황하고, 고민하는 와중 술루는 명확하게 선택하고 그 방향을 향해 곧장 걸어갈 것이다.  
  
방해나 되지 않았으면.  
  
체콥은 비참하게 생각한다. 저 빛나는 남자의 앞에 자신이 방해물이 되지 않았으면 좋겠다고. 그를 귀찮게 만드는 존재가 되지 않았으면 좋겠다고. 술루가 자신에게 질려하지 않았으면 좋겠다고. 그렇게 간절히 바랬다.


End file.
